Marriage before the progress
by Zordan999
Summary: CHAPTER 10!.Kyoya,after Ouran graduation is forced to become a husband of the heir of very well known company,which rules the medical world of the middle Asia.Her name is Ayame Polak and Kyoya soon discovers what the word woman actualy means.KyoyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Ouran.

KyoyaxOC story about how Kyoya manages his lif after marriage.

**CHAPTER 1**

**The marriage, the girl and the shadow  
**

-,, Let me help you fix your hair!"

-,, Where are your slippers?"

-,, Has anyone seen Tiara?"

Typical for wedding preparations. But less typical was for the bride to be so unexcited. She was sitting all alone and was letting her mother do every _bridely _things. Her white dress was beautiful. As beautiful as it's price. The price that only she could pay. Money and tears. Well this whole wedding _was_ for money. For these little papers and for helping her parent's business. The other really interesting thing about this occasion was that she never saw her _going to be no matter what_ husband. She sighed. , I wonder if he feels the same way...So empty...,

Well...If your _going to be no matter what _husband is meant to be Kyoya Ootori, I wouldn't be so sure!

-,,Are you nervous Kyoya?"

The elegant woman asked.

-,,Not at all Fuyumi nee-san."

-,, As expected from you Kyoya."

The head of Ootori corporation was standing in front of his son and looking at him with his cold eyes.

He was looking quite a time how Kyoya was checking his wedding suit, if everything was perfectly sewed, cleaned. Every detail. Then he departed not saying any further word to him. He looked a bit troubled.

Big sister placed her hand on brother's shoulder.

,, I know you are very angry with our father and brothers...."

-,, I am not angry nee-san. " Kyoya told her with his non telling smile. ,, I am taking this as another challenge. I will have a good time for sure."

Sister signed. He was angry. Not only angry but furious. She knew very well, that he wouldn't show this to anyone. Not even to her.

-,, I am sure you will." with that she departed as well.

Kyoya looked back into the mirror. Tall, black haired and very handsome young man was staring back at him through his glasses.

Of course I am mad. He thought. All these experiences as the host in Ouran high school taught him that there is always the choice. No matter what the circumstanses are. And yet in this situation... He could have refused...No, he couldn't. The thing that was bothering him the most was this: Refuse and lose precious contacts with the half of the most well known Japanese community. Not only Japanese but foreigner aswell. The family of his _is going to be no matter what_ wife was a gigantic beast in medical industry in the middle Asia and Europe. So everyone who was somehow close to his family and his family business was counting on him. _On him_. Not his brothers. They had a lot of work to do...

And they will have a hell of work after I'll get out of this church... Kyoya thought to himself. Yes that was him. Low blood pressure devil lord.

,, KYOYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

**CRUSH!!!**

-,,KYOYAAA!!! OH MY GOD!!! WHEN I AND MY HARUHI LEARNED ABOUT YOU GETTING MARRIED WE WERE SO... KYOYA YOU LOOK PALE, ARE YOU FEELING WELL?????!!!!!!!

-,, Tamaki....get ...of me...."

-,, AAAAHHHH!!!! Tamaki is using our old methods..!" two identical faces were looking down on this really interesting scene.

-,, No, Tama-chan you are turning into a pervert! What would poor Haruhi say? Right Takashi?

-,, Ah."

The cute little boy and tall wild looking man joined twins.

-,,What are you...how...TAMAKI GET OF ME!!!!!"

Tamaki Suoh finally listened to his best friend. Now they were sitting in front of each other. Two totally different and yet so simmilar people. Kyoya's image was reflected in Tamaki's dark violet eyes. They haven't seen each other's faces for a long time.

-,, Hi mom." said Tamaki with troubled yet happy smile.

-,, Hello dad." replied Kyoya. How interesting. He was feeling a lot calmer by his side.

-,,Happy reunion" said Hikaru Hitachiin and placed his hand on Kyoya's shoulder

-,,Yes indeed" said Kaoru Hitachiin and placed his hand on his other shoulder.

-,,Kyo-chan, your suit is a mess!" said Honey with all curtness he could handle. Tamaki, Mori-sempail, Hikaru and Kaoru threw quick look at Honey, then at Kyoya, who stood up and was looking at himself in the mirror. Long silence took the place. Everyone noticed that the suit _was_ perfect, in that Kyoya-manner, until someone, called Tamaki, decided to use it as the platform for his landing.

Everyone, exept shadow king took the step back

-,,So are you here to enjoy my wedding ceremony?" Asked Kyoya blankly.

BAM!!! Everyone fell down in that gorgeous anime style.

What's with him....everyone thought...Isn't he angry???????????!!! Isn't he going to blackmail us and take revenge??????Or send us to the end of the universe????? This is not like him.....

-,,Kyoya is it possible that you are ......nervous???" Hikau, Kaoru and Tamaki asked as one voice.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

- ,, What makes you think that?" Thunders everywhere.

Tamaki slowly moved backwards to the corner but twins's eyes started sparkling in their little-devil style. He is totally nervous, not only that...He is angry. The string of telepathy was flowing between them. He is not angry with Tamaki, but rather...

-,, Hey...Hikaru..." Kaoru decided to speak up

-,,He hasn't seen his future wife right Kaoru?" Asked Hikaru devilshly.

Tamaki let out ,,ehm ehm,, sound. Twins ignored him.

-,,She is driving _our _demon lord mad, even though he didn't say a word to her?" Kaoru said

-,,I like that woman allready!!!" added Hikaru ,,She must be saint"

-,,Twins!" Tamaki raised his hand. ,,Stop teasing our mother! It is an unforgivable sin"

-,,But my lord, we just want to cheer him up!"

-,,No excuses!" Tamaki stayted firmly! ,,Just look at his face! His expression!"

None of them dared to do so.

Tamaki just continued watching Kyoya, who was now fixing his necktie.

-,,We will leave him in your hands Tama-chan," said Honey softly. Mori nodded. Twins looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Then everyone slowly went out from the room.

-,,Kyoya..." Tamaki started. Then his voice just dropped out.

-,,It is alright." Kyoya turned to face him. ,,It is just like another test. The challenge."

-,,That test includes woman. One and only woman from whom you won't only gain a big profit but with whom you will have to share more then that. It will be totally differet from Host club. You know what I mean." Tamaki said seriously.

Kyoya smiled to himself. Tamaki may seem like an idiot but when it comes to women he can say wise things... Why I didn't make any book of his sayings...It would have been sold out back at Ouran..Yes. That is Kyoya Ootori.

-,, By the way," Tamaki brightened a little, ,,do you know her name?You can learn a lot from it!"

No. He is an idiot. ,,Of course I do." Who doesn't know her family name today????

-,, It is Ayame. Ayame Polak."

Tamaki's mouth dropped on the floor. Then after quick recovery he came to Kyoya and put his hands on his shoulders.

-,,Kyoya. You will be totally fine!!!"

-,,Huh?"

Tamaki moved so close that was touching Kyoya's nose with his own. His eyes were full of excitement.

-,,I know her. She was my best friend back in France!!!!"

-Kyoya blanked. ,,you...."

,,MY LORD!!!" Twins burst into the room

Tamaki turned around.

,,MY LORD!!! HARUHI!!! WE FORGOT ABOUT HARUHI!!!

Kyoya looked at Tamaki's face, which in seconds turned as white as the paper. Yes. He was the lord of idiots.

Haruhi was lost. She was standing in an unknown corridor. Thirty five minutes ago she got separated from Tamaki. He was so excited about meeting Kyoya after such a long time that didn't even notice how she got stacked between the turning doors. But not only him but her other companions as well. Now she was all alone in this scary place. the wedding had to be in the newly made church. It was surrounded by gigantic garden with it's labyrinth. It was a huge modern complex which owned none other but Kyoya's family. Haruhi sighed.

,,Isn't there anything like a map in this place?" Well. Walking around won't help me anyway...She sat down on the bench. ,,I was looking forward meeting Kyoya-sempai as well...."

,,Kyoya? You mean Kyoya Ootori right?"

Haruhi turned around. In front of her stood a young woman in the beautiful white dress with tiara on her head.

Isn't that a bride?????What is she doing here??????!?!?! Haruhi was confused.

,,Um...Aren't you the bride?" Haruhi asked.

Girl smiled. Rather sadly. ,,Yes I am." She looked at Haruhi. What a nice girl, Ayame thought to herself.

,,Can I sit here?" she asked.

,,Of course!!!" Haruhi moved a little so Ayame could sit down.

,,I am Fujioka Haruhi. Nice to meet you!" Haruhi introduced herself.

,,And I am Ayame. Polak Ayame. " then she added ,,Soon Ootori Ayame."

Haruhi gazed at her. She had an European outlook and somehow a bit oriental. The face was pale. Her hair was dark and large nicely drawn brown eyes were totally empty.

,,Aren't you looking forward to the wedding?" Haruhi wanted to know.

,,I am not sure actually. It is going to start in forty minutes and I haven't even seen him."

,,You mean you haven't seen whom you will marry?" Haruhi imagined her reaction when she would see Kyoya at the altar. She will be charmed or maybe frightened she thought.

Ayame shook her head. Then she covered her forehead with her hand. ,, At first I thought it was like some....like these things that are so popular here in Japan..shojo manga you know?" she giggled ironically ,,But now I feel really indifferent about this whole situation. This is the first time I gave up like this"

Haruhi stayed quiet. Bride stood up. ,,I am sorry that I am bothering you with my stupid lines."

Haruhi wanted to say something but Ayame just turned around and smiled brightly. ,,You know, I think everything is for it's best so I'll try to not look so gloomy! It's my wedding after all!" With the sun behind her, her smile reminded Haruhi of one particular person...

,,HARUHIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

**CRUSH!!**

**,,**HARUHII!!! OH I AM SO SORRY!! PLEASE JUST DON'T HATE ME!! BUT EVEN IF YOU WILL!!! MY LOVE FOR YOU WON'T FADE AWAY!!!!

**,,**S-s-sempai...You are heavy...

,,NO HARUHI!!! SHE CAN'T BREATH!!! HELP SOMEONE!!!

,,I think that, all that is needed is you ,Tamaki to get of, of Haruhi."

Deep voice said. Kyoya appeared from the shadows, twins were just behind him with Honey and Mori.

,,Oh! RIGHT!!"

,,Haru-chan!!Haru-chaaaan!!!" Honey embraced Haruhi's waist when she got up. ,,We were so worried!!!" And started to cry.

,,Honey-sempai. I am just fine!"

,,Haruhi!" double voice said ,,Don't get lost so easly!"

,,Guys it wasn't my fault o.k.? I just-"

,,Tamaki?"

Everyone turned around to see the girl in the white wedding dress pointing at their king.

Ayame couldn't believe her eyes. The tall, handsome, blond, young man standing in front of her, was acting exactly like her childhood friend from summer back in France.

,,Ayame?" Tamaki was in the same state of shock. The little girl he knew has grown up into the fine young lady.

,,Tamaki!!!" Ayame grabbed his hands ,, I can't believe you are here!!!" She smiled widely.

,,Ayame! I am so glad to see you!!" Tamaki said with the same enthusiasm and kissed her frenchly on the cheek.

,, Hey Kaoru!" twin whispered to his brother ,, Is that Kyoya's future wife?"

,,This looks bad." Kaoru pointed at Kyoya who was quietly observing the scene. You could sense the consuming aura around him.

,,Are these your friends, I already got to know this adorable lady here," said Ayame.

,,Yes," Tamaki placed his hand on Haruhi's ,,Haruhi Fujioka" The way he said her name was as if he cherished the sound of it, the most. Ayame's face graced the smile and she quietly whispered ,, I see so you found her..."

,,What?"

,,No, no nothing...and these are?"

,,Morizuka Tsukiyomi al'a Honey and Morizuka Takashi"

Mori bowed, Ayame as well, she had to catch her tiara so it wouldn't fall off.

Honey asked,, do you like sweets?"

Ayame answered with the warm smile ,, Yes," with that she got under his skin.

,,Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru Hitachiin"

Twins, while being introduced, were circeling around her.

,,Nice figure..." Hikaru said ,, Really good hair" added Kaoru, touching her dark curles which caused her to twitch ,, We like you" They finished and bowed.

,,Hitachiin? I have quit the clothing from your mother's brand. They are very comfortable. thank you."

She bowed her head back to them and this time her tiara fell off. Before anyone could react someone put the tiara back into her hair. The hands were cold and silky. Ayame looked up and saw fog-coloured eyes, that were half hidden beneath the glasses.

,,And this is-"

,,I will do it myself Tamaki." Kyoya stopped him. ,,I think that at least I can introduce myself properly to my upcoming wife."

Ayame froze to bones.

,,I am Kyoya Ootori. Nice to meet you," and with that he kissed her on her hand. Ayame could feel nothing. Only an empty spot where his lips touched her skin

,,I am Ayame Polak. Nice to meet you as well," Her voice sounded cold and distant. She answered like this automatically, returning the feeling from his non telling kiss. She was a bit disappointed. In appearance he was more than handsome. He was beautiful. Everything was on it's place. Hair was black, shiny and so silky that she had to resist the argue to touch them. His eyes even though they seemed to be distant were piercing her with such a scanning gaze that she felt like an opened book. Their colour of fog was shining trough his light skin and elegant glasses. The suit was black with the necktie coloured in dark lavender colour. It looked great on his tall and nicely built body. Everything was perfect. Until she saw him giving her the smile. The host's smile Ayame thought. In order to charm, nothing more and nothing less. She smiled back in the same manner.

Everyone could feel a little tense between them. They weren't sure if Kyoya liked her or not. Well no doubt she was pretty but no one knew what kind of girl would their shadow king choose. It was a mystery beyond their understanding.

,,As you know Ootori-san, seeing the bride before the wedding will bring the bad luck," Ayame stated with the dry smile.

Six pair of eyes were gulping each and every word of hers. Kyoya smiled aswell. ,,Being in our situation I wouldn't recommend being so superstitious." Six pairs now moved from Kyoya to Ayame. ,,In our situation it is nothing abnormal." her eyes narrowed a bit and the smile widened ,,We are not an course if I will forget my conclusion from our talk, that you consider yourself as an exception in everything, Ootori-san." with that she pulled her hand gently from his fingers and excused herself ,,well, wedding awaits. Tamaki I want to talk to you sometime o.k.? See you everyone in church!" Haruhi spotted before the bride turned her head, that her empty eyes were now lightened with the little amused sparkles.

Kyoya's face didn't change at all.

,,Kyoya....she is not like that. She just..." Tamaki started but suddenly stopped. Kyoya's cold smile grew into the lough. . Everyone's mouth dropped. Seeing Kyoya like this wasn't something usual.

,,Kyoya?" Tamaki asked troubled ,,are you alright?"

,,Sempai?"

Kyoya looked at the spot where his _going to be no matter what in 20 minutes _wife vanished and smiled mysteriously.

,,This might be interesting..."


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Ouran

Kyoyaxoc

**CHAPTER 2**

**Will you marry me?**

The bells were ringing a lovely melody. The guests were sitting in the gorgeous sits in the modern church. The high windows were looking down on them. The rose window was full of beautiful violet, yellow and green lights which were reflecting their beauty in the glasses of Kyoya Ootori, who patiently waited for his bride.

He saw Tamaki and twins were crying. Idiots...Haruhi was peacefully smiling. So were Mori and Honey. He also saw his sister with her husbend Seiko. They were holding hands. She seemed to be on the verge of tears. Kyoya looked away. His father's face appeared in front of him. As emotionless as the stone. Wedding march started slightly vibrating the walls surrounding him.

One minute. Two. Five.

The door opened. Some children, who he asumed to be relatives of Polaks were throwing rose petals everywhere. When they stopped it was his bride's turn to take the lead role.

Kyoya's body slightly moved to the doors as if it wanted to escape, but he ignored his inadequate reflex.

The aura of expectation was growing. The feeling that something was wrong was eating Kyoya's organs because the door reminded empty. No one went in and out. The people started whispering. Kyoya threw a quick look all over the audience. Some men in black suits held their hands at their ears. Our agents. Kyoya thought, They will send someone... They will frighten her. It would be worse. He decided to take an action. Quickly he started walking towards the door. ,,Kyoya! What are you doing?" Father hissed, when he was near him.

,,I am doing my duty as her upcoming husband. Father" Kyoya answered with the little whisper so only the head of Ootori family could hear it. ,,Make sure the agents stay where they are right now," He wasn't sure but he saw his father smiled a little to himself. Mr. Polak was red in the face and his wife sat there with the eyes full of worry. When he reached the sit where his colleagues from the Ouran sat, Tamaki jumped to his feet and followed Kyoya.

,,Follow the name." He whispered when they were at the door. Kyoya noded and dashed away. Tamaki stood there. Haruhi came to him and asked ,,Kyoya-sempai will find her right?"

,,There is nothing Kyoya can't find in this world" Tamaki said with confidence.

Haruhi touched his hand softly.

Ayame was sitting at the lake. Near her was the little field full of irises. This place was the only one in the whole complex where her favourite flowers were growing. What the hell happened to me she thought, I am sure I was fine till now. But when I decided to go through the door I started panicking. My parents will kill me...I just couldn't go...I couldn't...It was the first time she felt so insecure...She always held her emotions in control but now she acts like some little whiny kid. I embarrassed myself in front of everyone..Not only myself but my family....

,,Oh god! Help me, please..."

She heard quick footsteps. No. I can't let them catch me! She started moving as fast as she could in that dress.

Someone called her name. She automatically turned around...NO NOT HIM!

,,Ayame-san. Be careful!"

**SPLASH!!!!**

She fell into the lake. Great. The dress turned heavy because of the water and her hair was getting in her eyes...She didn't dare to look at Kyoya Ootori's face untill she heard the quiet lough. It was ringing through her ears.

,,You are an amusing person" She looked up and saw Kyoya shaking uncontrolably. She thought that his face wouldn't be able to make such an image. It was quit frightening.

,,Excuse me but can you help me instead? I heard you were a host in high school this is what you were doing?" Ayame aked sharply ,, loughing at the damsel in distress???"

Kyoya stopped and couldn't help but think that with this kind of face Tamaki was reading them a lecture when he assumed they did something wrong. This made him smile. Another idiot.

,,Give me your hand," He helped her to get on her feet. Then he took of his jacket to cover her cold and fragile shoulders.

,,Here you go."

,,Thank you..." Ayame thanked and turned red with the embarrassment.

Kyoya closed his eyes, sighed and pushed up his glasses. ,,You caused some unnecessary trouble today...You know...?"

Ayame frowned and wanted to say something. She opened her mouth but then shut it again. ,,You are right. I guess I acted cowardly today."

Kyoya looked at her. Than sat on the ground and signed her to sit down as well. She did so.

,, I am angry too...But I didn't have the courige to oppose my family. I don't think you are coward."

Ayame's eyes widened with surprise. Kyoya turned his face to hers ,,I think that you are an idiot." She stood up with the fury ,,Well if you think that way you should have let me alone and didn't have to chase after me in the first place!" Kyoya stood up and caught her hand when she was about to leave. ,, I am very sorry to disappoint you but I did't say I wouldn't marry you, and besides," his eyes swam to her shoulders ,,this is my jacket."

Ayame got even angrier and pulled out her hand from his. ,,It is the pity that no one asked me if I wanted to marry you, because I would definitely say no." Kyoya looked at her with amused smile. ,,I wonder.."

The electricity ran between their eyes. After a while Kyoya said without blinking. ,,It is not about the liking or not. It is about reuniting our family's properties. It is our duty as their children"

,,As the children but not as the human beings" opposed Ayame. Kyoya blinked. Ayame sighed and looked at the lake ,,Well...We can't help it now...Besides... " she gave him an amused look ,,For others not having the bad impression about us we can divorce after...what, ten years?" Kyoya gave her a smirk. ,,Yes. It will be a long time." Now Ayame loughed. Kyoya noticed that she was feeling more comfortable with him. It was a good sign.

,,Allright. Now ask."

Kyoya's smile faded a little. She didn't actually mean that.

,,Yes I mean exactly that,"

Kyoya frowned and his eyes gave a flash at which everyone had to bow and ask fo forgiveness. But Ayame didn't step back. I see, so she is stubborn type....

,,But ask me properly, as the child I had the dream for boy to stand on one leg, you know what I mean?" Her dreamy and sparkling eyes were looking dramatically to the sky. Kyoya's eyebrow went somewhere into his hair. He wouldn't be able to handle this kind of behavior one day and they supposed to be together minimum ten years...? Impossible...He started regretting chasing after her...But suddenly he caught the look of triumph in her eyes...

,,Allright if it is my princess's wish" he said in a silky voice and had to control his mouth to not draw the smirk of victory when he bowed and saw her triumph fading away little by little.

,,Will you marry me?" he felt strange when saying these words.

Silence. He looked up and saw her looking for something in the grass. She dared to ignore him??????He felt his chest filling with some unknown kind of fury. It was as if she was just playing with him. ,,What are you doing?" he asked through the teeth. ,, I am looking for my tiara." She said. Her tiara, again...

Something hit his eye. It was the sparkling reflection in the lake.

,,The lake."

,,Huh?" Ayame was watching how Kyoya automatically went to get it out of the water. ,,You will get wet, I will go since I-"

,,Handsome man can't be harmed by water," said Kyoya without thinking as he touched the tiara. Ayame's eyes widened then softened.

,,You are a good friend with Tamaki aren't you?"

,,What makes you say that?" asked Kyoya when he straightened his back.

,,It was me from whom he heared this phrase."

Kyoya was just staring at her. Then slowly came out of water and instead of crowning the tiara on her hair he just gave it into her hands and said ,,this tiara is troublesome..." and with that he softly placed the flower in her curls that he picked up. Iris. Ayame looked him into the eyes. The silence took the place. Then she said: ,,Ask me again" Kyoya frowned, but then just shrugged his shoulders and did the same as that time. ,,Will you marry me?"

,,I guess I don't have any other choice...Do I...?" With that she smiled. It was now warm.

Kyoya sighed. One more idiot in my life..

When Kyoya entered the church alone in the new white outfit, everyone stopped talking. About four-hundred eyes were watching his every single move. He scanned fast the surroundings. Tamaki and others were watching him as if they were expecting him to pull out Ayame from his pocket. The bride's parents were now with Ootoris. They must have been apologising for their deughter's behavior. When Kyoya reached an altar he turned to the people and his voice echoed across the church. ,,Please, continue the wedding"

,,He is the devil" said Hikaru and Kaoru with the smirk. His father seemed to be relieved. The orchestra members exchanged confused looks and then started playing the wedding march at once. The doors opened and there she was. Her curly hair was now running in the waves down her back and were graced with the single violet flower, the same kind, of which her bouquet was made.

Her feathery wedding outfit was now gone and the simple long white dress took it's place. It was showing her slender figure. Even though it wasn't the purpose she looked incredibly gorgeous. Twins couldn't take their eyes of her ,,how stylish" was only comment they could make.

It made Tamaki smile a little. This was Ayames power, to turn everything even the most simple or unattractive thing into the master-peace. She gracefuly walked across the church to Kyoya, who could clearly feel how in tense she was, trying to ignore the urgue to leave right away. The few steps were between them, when Kyoya did something that surprised the whole onlookers and both of them.

He quickly came to her and grabbed her hand, then led her to the altar, holding it firmly, as if he wanted to make sure, she wouldn't run away. Her eyes widened with surprise and her cheeks started to burn. she could feel his hand, which's skin was cold even though it was burning her insides. She looked at him with the corner of her eye. He was looking at the priest, who was saying an unchanging speech. His pale and handsome face was serious.

This made her lough quietly and she started paying attention as well. They were holding hands all the time. When priest said if Kyoya wanted her to be his wife until death, he said ,,yes". He can say it with such a calm expression, Ayame thought...When the priest asked her, she stopped at first, but then Kyoya squeezed her hand and she said yes as-well.

Then she remembered...The kiss....To finish the ceremony the kiss is required. She started feeling nervous. she never kissed before.... It was as if her nervosity approached Kyoya, because he gave her the questioning look. She tried to pull her hand out of his grip, but he squeezed it even more. No...At this rate...She at least tryed to give him signals, but he didn't seem to notice, or just ignored them. Finally she caught his sight and moved her lips quietly ,,no kiss..."

,,Kiss? Isn't it too early?" Kyoya whispered calmly. ,,Aren't you a bit demanding?"

Ayame couldn't believe her ears. She was sure he heard clearly what she said...What was he thinking? Or was he simply teasing her? When he saw her expression of shock, Kyoya had to cover his mouth with the back of his hand to masc his almost lough, which in result sounded more like the cough. This was really amusing!

Ayame was piercing him with her gaze, but he was just looking straight calmly. Then that moment came, when the priest said ,,Now you may kiss the bride," it was as if the whole church took the breath.

Kyoya turned to her and was stunned by her eyes. They where full of fear and annoyance. But she closed them. Her body suddenly tensed and she pierced her nails into his skin. It was as if he had to hit her instead of kissing. He shook his head a little and closed his eyes. Ayame wasn't breathing and waited for his lips to touch hers, but she suddenly felt something cold on her forehead. She opened her eyes only to see Kyoya's neck in front of her.

He kissed her but not on the lips... Kyoya moved back and was watching how her face colour was changing from the white to the bright red .

Everyone stood up and started clapping. He turned his face to them.

Suddenly he felt something warm near his ear. ,,Thank you." Ayame whispered and when he saw her smiling at him, he knew that the yet unknown door appeared in front of him, waiting for the right person to open them, and was sure, that this girl with whom he was holding hands ,had exactly the same feeling.

From this day on nothing will be the same for these two.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**The ****gift**

Ayame Ootori was exhausted. Not only she got married that day and had to survive the questions and advices from her so called friends, whom she didn't give any information, which would be used as an object to gossip around, but right after the marriege the helicopter landed in front of them and took Kyoya, who wasn't surprised at all, and her to the airoport.

They were now heading with the Private plane towards an exotic island where everyone expected them proving their non existing love for each other.

Yes. The thing that Ayame feared the most. Honeymoon. God!!!! How can this be happening!!!

She through quick look at Kyoya. He seemed to be asleep. How can he be so calm... Then she lifted up her head and drew her hand into the fist. I won't loose to you Kyoya Ootori, you will see that I am not scared at all!!! Her head started twirling...She lost too much of an energy into thinking and worrying. Her head fell down. Kyoya opened his eyes. He felt something on his shoulder. It was Ayame. She fell asleep rather quickly. He watched her for awhile: Her soft breathing, how her chest was moving with every breath. At one instant he cought himself wanting to move the hair out of her face. Instaed doing so he allowed his body to relax and closed his eyes. He couldn't allow himself such a comfort often. They both were sleeping soundly. None of them moved. They were very tired.

Ayame woke up as first. She found out that her head had fallen on Kyoya's shoulder, who was sleeping. Her cheeks strarted warming up. She quietly moved aside and looked out of the window resisting an urge of staring at his sleeping face. The island started showing up it's green tops. Ayame found herself feeling excited. The big deal of her life was spent in flying, but now the adrenalin approached her blood as if it was her first time. The more they were getting closer to it more she could feel her own body. Not only hers but Kyoya's as well.

,,We will be there soon." the deep and silky voice said somewhere close to her left ear. Her body gave the shock and she pulled her head back to her seat. Kyoya ignored her reaction and continued gazing at the island. He was too close... ,,This resort is," she decided to speak but she felt her throut being dry.

,,Yes, It is one of the many islands, that belongs to Ootori's" he said then sat back into his seat and closed his eyes.

,,Our family has a lot as well, especially the area of the middle sea" Ayame smiled, then stated ironically ,,Well I guess there are some good points about our marriage Ootori-kun" and was annoyed to see that his lips turned into the smirk. She used -kun

,,Fasten your seat belt please," informed them the cabin attender.

Ayame did but she noticed that Kyoya stared at the doors where the cabin attender disappeared.

,,What's wrong, you don't know how?" she asked.

,,Stay here..." Kyoya stood up.

,,,What?"

Kyoya's face was scary. He went to the doors and with one move opened them. His back didn't move. Ayame unfastened herself and went to see what was going on.

The pilot's cockpit was....empty. Ayame's heart sank somewhere beyond her reach.

,,Is it on autopilot?"

,,I knew it. I haven't seen his face in our emploeer's file." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. How did this happened...He had everything under control and the only thing that can ruin that perfection is...No it can't be....

Ayame looked out of the window and saw three white dots flying towards water. They jumped...The pilot and the crew were gone. ,,You haven't answered my question."

Kyoya turned his face to her. Without one word he went to his seat and in instant had his laptop in his hands. Ayame watched him connecting some cables from the plane's computer to it. ,,It is, _no,_ right?" She wanted her voice to sound normally but it was shaking a bit.

,,It is blocked. They changed the password. That's all."Kyoya answered

That's all?

,,It is very simple... They sure are geniuses, but I am better."

He had some kind of annoying confidence in his voice but Ayame couldn't help herself. She automatically started feeling more secure. She wanted to help somehow, but it was as if her hands and legs turned into the stone.

The password was...Usa-chan. How interesting. Kyoya's eyes narrowed.

,,All right. Now it is your turn" Kyoya gave her his _using everything in every situation _look. She gulped.

,,What do you mean?"

,,Land the plane."

,,WHAT?????!!" She couldn't believe her ears.

,,As I know your cousin is a well known pilot. You had a great relationship with him. He taught you some useful things right?" He informed her the results of his research.

Ayame moved backwards. Yes it was true but at this situation...She never...

,,Choose. To crush down or to try."

They had only 0,000001 percent chance of survival with her piloting skills to land this plane. But it was better than nothing at all.

Ayame took a deep breath and pulled her hair into the ponytail. ,,O.K. Move aside" and sat on the pilot's sit. ,, try to contact an operator to give us the permission for landing. Oh and about you knowing such details about my life," she added ,,I will ask you later when we will survive"

,,Of course," said Kyoya calmly.

Then he did exactly what she said to him. It was an interesting feeling giving him orders. She started concentrating on piloting.

,,Here.," Kyoya touched the navigator

,,Right"

,,I will be back"

,,Where are you going?"

,,Rest room"

He must be joking. ,, I am not stupid. Where are you _going_?"

Kyoya saw her scared and stubborn look. ,,Check on something."

,,Do you think there is something more than what we are facing right now?"

,,It is possible." with that he gave her an ear chip. ,,I will contact you with this."

Ayame threw fast look at navigator. ,,If you find anything, make sure to do something about it..." Then she pierced him sharply with her eyes ,,I don't know how men feel about it but if my Honeymoon is going to be ruined, I will kill you."

Kyoya watched her determined face. Her hands were shaking. ,,I will make sure it won't be ruined." He whispered. Without any further word he departed to the luguage department. There he started searching.

After a while he found something he expected to find. An elephant's head, which when he touched burst with the colourful papers. Kyoya caught the peace of a gold paper on which Tamaki's and twins faces were . OUR WEDDING GIFT: THE DRAMATIC SITUATION SO YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO GET CLOSER!!! He knew it. That Stuart was weird with something especially his long beard. His eyes gave a dangerous flash.

------Did you find anything?------He heard Ayame's high voice.

---Something that will cause Tamaki and twins to pay me this honeymoon preparations eighty times---

the voice on the other end sounded like the tranquility before the storm.

---Um...Ootori-san....---

---Hm?---`

---Come here...---

Kyoya entered the cockpit. Ayame was pale in the face. He looked where she was pointing...landing time. He quickly sat next to her with his laptop. He made some quick moves with his hands.

,,We'll make it!!!" Ayame said unexpectedly. Even though I am scared to death...She added in thoughts...

Kyoya stared at her. ,,Of course..." To think, that in this fragile body was such an energy...He was impressed. When the landing moment came none of them was breathing.

BAM.

Plane started slowing down. In five seconds it stopped.

The minute was the total silence. Then Kyoya looked at Ayame with the corner of his eye. Her hands were shaking and her body didn't move a bit. Her eyes were widen. Kyoya's hand moved automatically towards her...

,,WE DID IT!!!" She jumped to her feet. Kyoya's hand froze. She gave him a bright smile full of releavment and suddenly she hugged him. His laptop fell down. He could clearly feel her quick breath and chocked body. He didn't move. They reminded like this for a while until she actually realised what she was doing. Kyoya finally made up his mind to move and pat her back when she quickly drew herself back from him. Kyoya suddenly felt very cold on the chest where she was resting her head a second ago.

,, We need to open the door..." Ayame whispered red in her face.

Kyoya gave her a nod. After a while he stated ,,You did well."

,,Of course," She smiled ,,You weren't bad either Ootori-kun,"

,,Call me Kyoya."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**The operation: Honeymoon**

The rose petals were flying everywhere. ,,Welcome!"

Kyoya found himself entering the third music room. He saw Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Haruhi was in the girl's outfit...Surely one of Tamaki's idiotic ideas again...And ...Himself?

Kyoya froze.

,,AAAAHHH!!!" Twins shouted ,,A guy?"

,,Hikaru, Kaoru, this student is in your class right?" His double said.

,,Yes but he doesn't speak with anyone much so we don't know him,"

,,How cruel."

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched. This sounded familiar....

,,Welcome...Special student"

,,No way!!!"Tamaki's face appeared ,,Is this Kyoya Ootori the scholarship student?"

What are they about? Kyoya thought...Am I dreaming?

CRUSH!!!

He looked behind him. The vase. It was crushed to peaces...

,,Oh no. " He heard Haruhi's voice. ,,This is bad."

Kyoya didn't move.

,,You know" Haruhi suddenly jumped at him ,,You can pay for this with your body"

I am dreaming.

,,OHOHOHOHOHO!!!"

The high power motor rhapsody and Renge appeared with the person in blacks. Kyoya sweat-dropped.

,,Kyoya Ootori what have you done???" Renge's high voice pierced his ears. ,, What will your poor wife do?"

The black cloack fell on the floor and Ayame's face was in front of him. Kyoya's eyes widened. Her face was thinner than he remembered and her bright eyes were dark and full of pain. At that moment he forgot about him dreaming. For the unknowen reason he wanted to stop her painfull expression and moved towards her.

,,Look at all of this bills!" She was shouting with such a voice that he never heared anyone shout, that stopped him,,Who will pay them?And now you broke the vase of millions yen!!!" And gigantic amount of papers fell on him. ,,I don't need you anymore" She was shouting with tears.

,,Yes, who needs him?" Kyoya's doppelganger said and placed his hand on Ayame's waist. Then he looked deep inside Kyoya's eyes. He could feel his cold gaze... ,,You won't get any profit from him." The real Kyoya couldn't breath. The waves of bills were infintive. He cought how his clone was moving his face closer to Ayame's. He broke away from that bunch only to spot something yellow on the floor.

,,BANANAAAA!!!!"

He lost the ground and was falling and falling....

,,Kyoya! Kyoya!! KYOYA!!!"

He quickly opened his eyes. Something dark was clinging in front of him. He, without thinking grabbed it. He thought he would fall again.

,,AUCH!!!" He heared Ayame's voice. ,,KYOYA LET GO OF MY HAIR!!!

The way she called his name made him finally focus on her face.

,,Did you have a nightmare?"

Yes. The first the last and the worst of my life.

,,You were sweating all over!!! Here."

She was giving him the glass of water. Kyoya slowly straightened his back and took the glass from her. ,,Thank you." He saw her eyes brightened a bit. ,,What happened?"

,,You fell asleep right after we landed." He spotted she hasn't changed her wedding dress yet. ,,It was really uncool from you."

He ignored her last sentence ,,The low pressure" She moved her head questioningly. ,,I have a low pressure of blood."

,,Oh my..."Ayame sighed. Then the smirk accrued on her face. My husband is a low pressure demon lord...

Kyoya felt something soft on his face. She was refreshing him with a wet towel. He couldn't help but appreciate what she was doing. Her face was concentrated and was controlling herself not to blush. It took her a great effort to do so but she didn't stop facing him. Kyoya suddenly felt his heartbeat raced a bit. It was just one second but he clearly felt it. It was accruing all the time when he was reaching his goal. But this feeling was one hundred times greater than some kind of an adrenalin that he could feel while challenging for the first place. He closed his eyes and to his surprise he was wishing for her not to stop.

,,I will order the meal." she stood up and turned away. ,,I am starving,"

Kyoya stood up as well but Ayame pulled him back on the bed. ,,You are exhausted. Just sleep o.k.?"

Without the warning he pushed her onto him. ,,Who do you think you are telling me how I feel?" He saw fear in her eyes. Being in this position wasn't something she liked ,,It is you who is exhausted, take a shower and sleep. I'll take care of everything." He said.

Ayame opened her mouth ,,And who do you think you are telling me what to do?"

Kyoya pushed her on the bed and stood up. ,,Your husband." He responded calmly.

When he was at the doors she shouted ,,And I am your wife!"

,,Tamaki-sempai...What are we doing here?"

Six totally handsome guys were marching their way to the grand beach hotel. Haruhi was again in boy's autfit because Tamaki was scared to show his deughter's prescious skin.

,,We have to confirm, that our wedding gift had some result, of course," Said Tamaki and threw some blond hair from his forehead in the sparkling way. All women around him went in the ,,aaahhh," mode.

,,But Tama-chan, isn't it better for them to be alone? Honey asked curiously. ,,Right Takashi?"

,,Ah."

,,They will be alone." smiled Tamaki. Everyone's eyes narrowed. ,,They have their private beach and cottage and everything. We will just keep an eye on them."

,,Tamaki-sempai, I think it isn't the best idea. What if _he_ will find out about us?"

,,Kill you." said cold voice calmly.

Everyone froze.

,,No. Make you pay one hundred times and then kill you in a slow torturing way."

,,Kyoya!" Tamaki tryed to mask his so obvious presence. ,, What the coincidence meeting you here! We are enjoying this great atmosphere! You did great job buying this place! Really! How was your flight by the way?"

Twins hissed ,,My lord!"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. ,,It was quit the drama."

Everyone could feel his murdering aura. Tamaki smiled a bit. Kyoya as well. That was a bad sign.

,,Well I can't throw you out. You are clients, but." Kyoya then slowly came to Tamaki and grabbed his shirt. ,,I will make sure to make the hell from this vocation for all of you and that none of you will get out from this island minimum, let's see, for a month?" Tamaki turned totally white.

,,Kyoya-sempai..." Haruhi went queit by seeing the hell's fire in his eye.

,,You are angry because we won't give you the wanted privacy with your wife?" Twins took an action

The hell's fire in Kyoya's eye was extinguished. He let go of Tamaki and placed his hand on his chin. They were right. He shouldn't have been so irritated. That was weird. Tamaki was watching him for a while and then stated. ,,I confirmed what I wanted to comfirm."

,,You think so my lord?" Kaoru asked with the whisper. Seeing Kyoya's confused expression Tamaki smiled. ,,absolutely. So let's go."

,,I won't let you go so easly!" Hell's fire was back.

Ayame opened her eyes. She couldn't feel her body at all. Her oculars focused slowly on the roof. The white curtains were peacefully waving in the rhythm of the breeze, which when she tasted was a bit salty. It gave away the position of the ocean nearby. Ayame's chest filled up with the desire to see it's graceful blue colour. She slowly stood up and realised her body was still in the white wedding dress. I forgot to change...She fell asleep the moment Kyoya went out from the room. First: shower.

When the water touched her head and shoulders, she relaxed and let her hair slide down on her back. Ayame didn't made a move. Just watched her hands. She heard someone walked into the room. It must be Kyoya...She thought and was releaved to remember that she locked the doors to the bathroom safely. Her heartbeat raised. He was just some meters from her, she realised...And to her shock that it was all ready night...No...I won't be nervous. I won't. I will just tell him that not today...Yes not today...That's all...He doesn't like me so...It will be just fine...But she couldn't help herself from the image of Kyoya slowly putting off his glasses and pushing her on to the bed,,, GOD NO!!!"..

She said it out loud.

,,Are you all right?" His voice echoed behind the doors.

holy sh...

,,I AM ALL RIGHT!!! ALL RIGHT!!!" He cought her high voice. Oh no...I am being nervous...Ayame thought. This kind of feeling...It is the first time it accures.

Kyoya stood close to the doors. He was quite worried. If something happens it will mean more trouble...

,,You are there quit a time, are you sure?"

,,YES!!! I AM SURE!!!"

He pushed up his glasses. ,,If so, hurry up and come out."

Silence took the place behind the doors. It was a long uneasy silence.

,,Why?" Ayame asked.

Kyoya suddenly realised what was going on.

,,You know why," He started teasing her automatically.

The second interval.

,,No. Tell me."

,,You have to know better than me,"

The third interval.

,,I don't,"

,,You better have to," Kyoya came to conclusion that he was extremely enjoying this situation.

Ayame couldn't take it anymore.

,,NO! NOT TODAY! YOU CAN'T!|

,,You are telling me that I can't have a shower today?"

The fourth interval.

Then the door slowly started opening. His nose filled up with the unknown, some kind of the sweet scent. He saw the red face buried in the towel.

,,You mean you want to use this bathroom?"

,,Yes. To my annoyance there is only one bathroom here in this cottage."

He was watching her buring her face deeply into the towel. She gets embarrassed really easily.

,,Take your time," she whispered.

The scene was so amusing that he couldn´t help but chuckle. Ayame slowly moved her head to face his smiling facade. He was teasing her...again. She felt angry at first but then the sudden releavement crushed on her with such a force that her eyes filled up with tears. She was scared for god's sake and he just...

Kyoya thought he saw something sparkling moved in her eyes but suddenly she bowed her head and placed it on his chest. She was breathing deeply. He didn't dare to say a word. It seemed that he really scared her to death. He watched the top of her head quietly and noticed that her hair was naturally curly.

,,It's beautiful." He said without thinking and touched one of her wet spirals. To his surprise he realised that he really meant what he said and wanted her to notice that he actually likes her hair. It was different from the compliments he used to say at the Host club or at the partys...He wanted her to feel special...

Kyoya quickly moved his hand back. It wasn't like him at all.

,,Hmpf!" She faced him with the face that was clearly saying that one compliment won´t mak her feel better.

,,I will sleep on the couch." he said and turned around. He too felt a bit embarrassed saying these words. He, Kyoya Ootori felt embarrassed!

Ayame looked at him in disbelieve. Would he really do it?

,,Why? It will be uncomfortable." She said without thinking.

He turned his face to her. ,,You want me to sleep with you?"

Ayame froze. She really didn't expect something like that. Well he should do it. The way he scared her...He deserves the punishment. Besides, that is exactly what she was hoping for. She held up her head higher. Kyoya just smirked. Then without saying further word he went to the doors. ,,to feel more insecure you can lock this door. I won't mind." and with that he departed. Ayame didn't move.

Well I haven't throwen him out he wanted this himself so..why am I feeling so guilty? Ayame was thinking to herself the whole time she went to bed. She totally forgot about the ocean. The only thoughts were at the next door where Kyoya was trying to fall asleep. Ayame was staring at the roof. From the time when she was a little girl she couldn't sleep well in the new apartement. She never felt herself being home. She was always feeling lonely. She turned her face into the pillow. Her dream was to have her own family and her own house. One house where she would really feel at home. The loving and happy family, because that was, well for her, the greatest thing in the world. Now she is married to someone she knows only 30 hours. It wasn't that she hated him. It just felt strange. Everything happened really fast.

Then suddenly she stood up. I won't allow myself being unhappy I will try my best to have my dream come true, even If my husband is meant to be and is Kyoya Ootori.

Kyoya heard the door opened.

,,You won't be able to sleep well on that couch." Ayame's voice pierced the darkness. ,,If you won't sleep well then the whole day you'll have the bad temper and I hate people with the bad temper."

When there was a silence she added ,,You have the low blood pressure right?"

After a while she heard his deep silk voice,,That's the fact I won´t be able to deny."

,,Come. Sleep on the bed."

,,With you?"

,,I won't repeat it twice,"

,,Well if you insist."

Ayame watched how Kyoya slowly moved from the couch to the bed and was convincing herself that she did the right thing.

,,Aren't you afraid that I might do something?"

Ayame laid down on the bed and turned her back to him. ,,Of course I am scared,"

Kyoya placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. ,,Then why did you ask me?"

Ayame was quiet for a while and then said ,,I guess I wanted to risk and," she turned her face to him ,,I want to know if I can trust you,"

Kyoya was staring deep into her eyes. ,,What if I'll do something?"

,,Then I will hate you for the rest of my life Kyoya Ootori"

,,I see," he said and moved closer to her. Ayame could feel his breath on her nose. He was so close that their lips could touch any moment ,,Then I won't do anything." and with that he turned his back to her.

Ayame stayid frozen. What was it, was she feeling disappointed? Did she want for their lips to meet? Of course not. That was ridiculous.

She turned on the other side and whispered ,,good night."

,,Good night," She heard him whisper back softly. It cherished her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes.

This was sure interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I am sorru for such a delay. Just lot of work.

But the chapter 5 is up! Hope you will enjoy it!

I don't own Ouran high school host club.

**CHAPTER 5**

**My husband was a host.  
**

The warm sunlight cherished Ayame's eyes. She felt really fresh washing herself in that sunlight. Where am I? She thought and slowly opened her eyes. Kyoya's face appeared in front of her. Oh...Right...I got married 41 hours ago...To this man...To the man who is just 6 centimeters away from me...Ayame's cheeks warmed up a bit.

He is too close but why is it that I just can't get my eyes off him? It was as if one side of her wanted to get as far as she possibly could but on the other hand...He looked so peaceful while sleeping. I wonder what is he dreaming about...? Her hand moved and she lightly touched his black shining and silky hair. Suddenly unknown warmth filled up her heart and she realised how young they both were. He must have looked the same while sleeping when he was a child.

What am I thinking?????!!! Better not to wake him up or...He was Low pressure devil lord after all.

,,How long do you intend staring at me?"

Ayame quickly drew her hand back. ,,I wasn't staring at you!"

Kyoya smirked his eyes still closed. ,,Oh, yes you were."

,,No I wasn't!"

,,Oh yes you were."

,,No I wasn't!"

,,Why are you denying it?" Kyoya opened his eyes slowly and looked into her furious ones seriously. ,,I don't understand. Isn't that all right? We are married after all."

Ayame opened her mouth to protest but didn't gave a word. Then she shook her head. ,,But still..."

,,So you admit that you were staring."

Ayame threw murdering look in Kyoya's direction who just sat up and simply stated ,,You really were."

He teases me again huh? But this time I won't let go so easily._ Since we are married._..Ayame's lips smiled devilishly.

,,But you seem to be happy about it." She stroke back. Kyoya's eyes met hers while putting on his glasses. ,,Happy about what?"

Oh of course you know! ,,About me starring at you."

Kyoya was still looking at her and then moved his look to the roof.

"Maybe,"

He must be kidding me! Isn't he a bit embarrassed???? But wait did he say...MAYBE?? So that means no or YES???

Ayame's face filled up with the red color. Kyoya´s face slowly formed the smile and he straightened his back.

,,Got you again." he patted her on her head before knowing what he was doing. He was feeling quit satisfied seeing her blushing. In the host club he really didn't care but now...Well he did actually but not in this manner. This is totally different just like Tamaki said, he realised. That instant his smile faded away. Am I suppose to care for this person? Is she supposed to care for me?

Ayame noticed his sudden change and asked. ,,What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He stopped patting her and stood up.

,,Do you want to order breakfast or do you want to go somewhere?" He wanted to know. Ayame stunned answered a little bit late "L-lets go somewhere..."

"Understood. You better get ready." With that he departed shutting the door.

Ayame sat motionless on the bed. What was his problem?

***

They were sitting in front of the restaurant on the beach of the hotel. The breeze was carrying the salt of the ocean and the gaze of six pair of eyes in their direction. Ayame had the funny feeling that she knows to whom these gazes belonged to but didn't say a word about it in front of Kyoya. He seemed to be aware of their presence as well and was ignoring them. She decided to play along.

The waitress arrived. "May I take your order, please?"

Kyoya was silent so Ayame took an initiative "For me black tea with milk and English toasts, some fresh orange juice and for my..." she bit her tongue "...husband.." She quickly glanced in Kyoya's direction. He was looking at her intensively. Ayame couldn't help but think that he was testing her. "what would you like Kyoya?"

"Anything you order is fine."

Ayame could swear that she saw his so-devil smile twitching his lips the moment he said it.

"One more tea please, but without milk and sugar and salmon sandwiches . Thank you."

{Authors note: sorry, but there was nothing else I could think off}

After waitriss disappeared Ayame turned to Kyoya. "You did this on purpose."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"We hardly know each other and you expect me to know what you like and what you don't like?"

"I said anything is fine." Kyoya looked into her eyes. Ayame was staring back.

"But you actually tried to guess," he said. " _that_, I found interesting."

Ayame was silent.

"Maybe it was because you didn't want to get embarrassed or because you really care about my tastes." He stated simply

Ayame turned her gaze towards the ocean. "I noticed, after our wedding..." she started but than stopped. Her cheeks turned a bit pink, "I noticed that you didn't eat our wedding cake nor anything that had sugar. So I assumed you don't like sweets,"

The wind blew a bit stronger and flared her curly hair, which sparkled in the sunshine. Kyoya's eyes widened in surprise: _So she is watching..._

_"_Enjoy your breakfast," waitress's voice came from somewhere.

Ayame was slowly biting her toast when the ringing sound came out of Kyoya's pocket.

Kyoya gave an apologising look in Ayame's direction but she only nodded so he took the call. After finishing he said "I have some business to do, I will excuse myself, please finish the breakfast I will be in our apartment." And with that he departed

Ayame was watching his back and suddenly felt a bit lonely.

"So how is our queen doing?"

Ayame choked on her toast.

"TAMAKI?!!"

Blondie just smiled his dazzling smile.

Ayame pierced him with her glare "Don't you ever do that again!"

Tamaki was sitting right behind her. He fixed his sunglasses and said "As always I surprised you, didn't I?"

"Yes. You did" Ayame turned her head towards him " And as always I am the only one who can get surprised by your so obvious actions,"

Tamaki looked through his glasses at her. Ayame was watching him as well. Then she understood. _I am no longer the only one_...

"I see..." she looked in the direction of bar where the twins were trying to disguise themselves as bar mans and to Haruhi who was just sighing over their actions.

"Fujioka-san..." Ayame started "Is someone whom I can trust when it comes to your happiness, right Tamaki?"

He didn't say a word. Than his lips formed a smile. "Yes indeed,"

"But when it comes to Kyoya you have doubts don't you? If I can make him happy. That is why you are following us, isn't it?"

"No it is not,"

Ayame's eyes widened.

"I have no doubts in you, rather in him," Tamaki looked seriously in her eyes." I know that you can make him happy, but Kyoya he..."

Ayame waited.

"...is a passionate guy. If Kyoya is attracted to you, he will want every peace of you, believe me,"

Ayame blushed a little.

"if you are expecting to be only a good friend for him he will never open up. So my darling..." Tamaki dramatically sighed, " What will you do?"

_What's with that guy? Does he play the role of magical godmother???_ Ayame thought. But she could feel the answer on her tongue. She didn't

know why but she knew what Tamaki just told her. From the first encounter with Kyoya she just knew that he is the sort of guy who must have

everything or nothing at all.

_He will want every peace of you...He will want every peace of me..._

That thought frightened her a little. Tamaki was observing her reactions and was surprised when he saw the smile forming on her lips.

"I guess this will be interesting..."

Tamaki chuckled and took her hand.

"Ayame, you don't even know what kind of journey awaits you! Cherish him as much as you can and I know you are capale of handling him..."

She just giggled and said "You really do care for Kyoya, don't you?"

Tamaki closed his eyes "Well he was our beloved mother after all,"

"Mother? How come mother?" Ayame's eyes widened.

"My lord, you mean evil stepmother?" Twins appeared from nowhere,

"Stepmother?!"

"I remember how sexy he was in that purple and black dress when we were challenging Lobelia girls, right Kaoru?"

"The dress???!!" Ayame was watching, totally shocked, how Kaoru's eyes filled up with sparkling tears as he turned his back towards his twin.

"Hikaru, you just broke my heart," he said in trembling voice. Everyone around, mostly women went quiet and were just watching the scene."Do you think Kyoya looked more sexy in the dress than me?"

"Kaoru..." said Hikaru in low voice. Than he took Kaoru's hand, whirled him around and hugged him tightly. One girl in the audience fainted.

"Kaoru...You are the sexiest man in the world. Nobody can take that away from you..."

"Hikaru..."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Forbidden loooove" women went crazy. Ayame just gaped.

"I guess they haven't lost their charm yet have they?" Tamaki stated and Ayame could see how proud he was while saying that.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Ayame had to yell because the volume at which other women were calling MOE over and over again was very high! "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THE DRESS????"

"It's a long story..." Ayame looked up to see Haruhi smiling at her.

***

"A host club?"

Ayame was sitting on the beach with the former host club members.

Tamaki, prince type.

Mori, wild type.

Hikaru and Kaoru, little devil type.

Honey. Lolishota type.

Haruhi. Normal type.

"They mistook you for a boy?" Ayame asked.

Haruhi nodded.

"Kyoya-senpai was the only one who knew right away that I was a girl," she said. Than looked in Tamaki's direction who was spreading his beauty into the sunshine. "Took the whole day for him to figure _that_ out,"

The process of spreading the beauty was cut out right away.

"Haruhi, how can you say something like that! Of course I knew that you were a girl! The aura of femininity was floating all around you!"

Ayame had the funny feeling that Haruhi was right. She felt a bit proud that Kyoya knew from the beginning but didn't admit that to herself.

"And what about Kyoya? What type was he?" she asked curiously.

"What do you think?" Twins asked in one voice.

Ayame thought about it for a while.

"I don't know...Honestly. It's a bit tricky."

Tamaki stopped begging Haruhi for forgiveness and winked at Ayame.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

***

"No Fuyumi-neesan...I don't need your help..."

Kyoya's sister's voice was coming out from the cell phone while he was trying to work.

"Ara, ara Kyoya-kun, don't you want to make her happy? She seems to be a wonderful lady, but she may lose an interest if you don't take an action you know? And she is your wife now. So why don't we start with something simple...Like the romantic walk on the beach, holding hands and stuff like that. I know you boys tend to go straight to _that _but..."

"FUYUMI NEE-SAN!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry, I'm sorry... But you know that it's true don't you?"

"Fuyumi nee-san, I am going to hang up."

"No Kyoya, wait I want to tell you the secret, when me and my husband were on the same terms I bought the pair of handc-,"

"I THINK I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!"

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya quickly turned around only to find Ayame standing in doors and curiously watching him.

"Oh, Ayame"

They stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly Fuyumi's voice pierced the silence: "OHOHO! I have something to do now! I will leave lovebirds alone!!! Bye bye KYOYA, AYAME!!" And she hung up.

_I will never ever leave the phone on the loud speak again, _Kyoya thought.

"Your sister is very nice to me," said Ayame.

"Yes, I guess. There are few people that she really likes. You are amongst them."

Ayame moved her head questioningly to side. " But we barely talked to each other,"

Kyoya fixed his glasses and said "I don't know why, but you seem to be liked immediately even if people spend little time with you. . It is the talent or...Charm? I don't know...Hmm..."

It was obvious that he was saying these things as the matter of fact, not to compliment her, but still, Ayame couldn't help herself but feel a little bit warm inside.

Than she smiled sadly and said quietly "I am not liked by _everyone_..."

Kyoya looked at her "Pardon me I didn't hear what you said just now,"

Ayame just shook her head and smiled brightly now "Nothing, may I sit next to you?"

Young man was taken a little bit by surprise, "Sure, go ahead, please," and moved a bit aside so she could sit next to him.

He was sitting on the carpet, between the sofa and the low table with the Laptop placed on it, so she joined him there and leaned to the soft sofa behind her.

The moment she sat down, her shoulder brushed against Kyoya's. It was like an electric shock to her. She clearly felt an excitement which ran from her head to toes.

She tried to keep her cool, but it was useless. Her hands were suddenly awfully sweaty.

Ayame threw quick glance at Kyoya. It seemed that he was too absorbed in work, so he didn't notice. Well at least she hoped so.

They sat like this for a long time. Kyoya working, Ayame sitting next to him and watching him tapping.

She was sure it was business plan for this year. She was educated in management and marketing of course and in such matters, but it just wasn't her world. At some point she was glad that someone like Kyoya became her husband. He would take over her father's business. Her father was building new hospitals all over middle Asia. She would help of course. To build those hospitals, to make plans for buildings, to make design and make sure people would feel secure there.

She wanted to be an architect.

That was her dream.

Ayame continued watching Kyoya. His quick hands, his eyes, how concentrated he was...She couldn't find a word to describe him right now...He was so certain! She was sure that his brain was scanning everything, every detail from various aspects, than compering to other already considered ones and finally adding them to chain, which would lead him to the results that he expected.

And she was sure, that after finishing, he wouldn't change anything.

_I wonder if he considered me in his future plans_...She didn't know why but she wanted to know, desperately. She knew that there were other candidates but Ootori family chose her. Was it his choice aswell? Ayame knew that Polak family was very well known. There were other young men waiting for her hand. She didn't get the chance to choose. When Ootori family approached hers other candidates were merely forgotten.

O_ur marriage was one of his plans. But after he gets what he wants...Will it change?_

"Kyoya...?"

Still tapping he said "Yes?"

"Tell me...When you said that I am liked immediately...Does your suggestion including you as well?"

The tapping stopped.

There was silence. Ayame wanted to kill herself. _Why on earth am I asking him that???_

_Why on earth is she asking me that??? _Kyoya was caught off guard and what was the most annoying, that he found out that he has the problem with the answer.

"Well, uhm...Considering the fact that-"

Suddenly Ayame hit him on the back so hard that he gasped for the air which was completely drawn out from his bellows. She than laughed out loud blushing.

"HAHAHA! I am sorry! Such a stupid question! Of course you can't like me I mean...COME ON!!! HAHA!!!"

Kyoya was really shocked by her reaction and murmured "Women...I really don't get them sometimes...And I was a host..."

When Ayame calmed down she said "I have more important thing to ask,"

_I hope it won't kill me this time..._Thought Kyoya and started mentally preparing himself.

"What type were you?"

"Huh?"

"I heard that you were a host, what type were you?"

Kyoya was looking in her eyes than tuned aside returning to his laptop.

"Cool type,"

When there was no showy reaction on Ayame's side he turned towards her again only to find her smiling widely.

"May I ask you why are you so happy about it?"

"I am not happy. It's just funny."

_Funny?!_

"Funny?"

Ayame nodded. "I mean you are not cool type at all...You may seem so but you are not."

Kyoya just stared.

"You are flamy type. Well, at least, to me!" And she smiled innocently.

Devil lord suddenly burst into lough. Ayame was unprepared for such reaction."What...?"

"So flamy type, huh?"

His hand moved towards Ayame's hair and softly touched one of the curls and drawing it slowly towards his lips he whispered:

"I may be, for you and only you , my princess,"

All this time he was piercing her with his intensive gaze. Ayame thought she would die of the heart attack. If they reminded like this even for one second longer there would be no doubt about her death.

She quickly stood up totally red.

"D-Don't you...ever! Do you understand? DON'T EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!!! And I am NOT YOUR PRINCESS!!!"

And she stormed out of the room.

Kyoya chuckled to himself

"I know we are past that already, you are my wife after all..."

_And I must admit my wife will be someone I will fall for eventually._..

_How ironic Kyoya. How ironic.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own OHSHC.

**In the Ruins  
**

"I have finished my work yesterday, so why don't we go somewhere?"

"Huh?"

It was the fourth day of their so called honeymoon on the tropical island.

Ayame and Kyoya were sitting in front of their private cottage eating breakfast. The weather was extremely hot, so they were hiding under the huge umbrella, protecting themselves from furious sunlight. For Ayame this honeymoon was nothing more than a normal holiday which she was enjoying sometimes but the heat was killing her.

She wasn't much of the beach person. She liked to swim, but she preferred normal pool, somewhere where the temperature was to her liking. Ayame didn't like hot weather. It always made her a bit dizzy and she wasn't active at all. She noticed that Kyoya himself wasn't feeling comfortable. She was sure that he would prefer some other place. Colder place..

And the question which he asked her cought her by surprise. Even if it was only morning he looked terribly tired.

_I guess he wants to make up for the time that he couldn't spend with me._

_"_It is not like I want to make up for the time I couldn't spend with you, it is just that here are some places which I think you will find very intresting." Said Kyoya fixing his glasses.

_He is reading my mind! Again!_Ayame thought. She wanted to say somthing in return but curiousity was eating her insides.

"What kind of places?"

Kyoya looked at her and smiled mysteriously, "You will see,"

Ayame raised her eyebrow. He seemed to be in friendly mood today.

***

"Eeeh...Kyoya...Where exactly are we?"

The palm trees were moving slightly in the breeze and the songs of exotic birds were filling the mini rain forest, which was the part of the main attraction on this island.

Kyoya turned to her and said "Close your eyes,"

"Huh?"

Ayame was looking at him rather suspiciously.

Kyoya just gave a slight sigh and noted: " I am trying to be nice here. Don't worry I won't do anything."

Ayame closed her eyes. Well what else could she do, since Kyoya claimed that he wouldn't do anything and Ayame was a very naive person. Something cold and silky touched her hand. She gasped a bit with surprise.

"Relax," She heard Kyoya's breath near her ear.

She let him lead her. The sound of steps were echoing throughout the forest. Ayame found out that she didn't have any problem following Kyoya even though she was now blind. She knew deep down that he would not let go.

Well, she _hoped_ he wouldn't let go.

"Allright. Here we are. You can open them now,"

Ayame did what he said. Silence took the place.

"Kyoya...This is amazing!"

Ayame was dumbfounded. She was looking at the ancient ruins. Kyoya was standing right behind her, watching her closely.

"I didn't know that this island was such an ancient culture bearer!" Ayame turned excitingly towards him. Her eyes were shining and she was smiling so brightly that Kyoya couldn't help but smile a bit as well.

"I knew you would find this interesting, no one knows about them except my family and now you,you could say it is our private attraction" he said, but Ayame wasn't paying attention. She was observing the ruins, which looked like pyramid, or more likely like Hanging Gardens of Semiramis. All the time muttering to herself: "Wow, just look at that!...I have never seen such an aqueous system before! And it could still work! But I guess the river and the channels to the water aren't here anymore. The river must have disappeared and the channels must have been buried beneath the earth and destroyed!...wow...!"

Kyoya was watching her for a while. Her features, the way they changed depending on her emotions. Her eyes, curiously scanning surroundings. Her hands and fingers, softly touching the stone...When her hair brushed the sunbeam and it started to sparkle with million colors he remembered something. Once when he was in the museum, there was this picture, fool of bright yellow and red colors, swirling in the lovely sweet pink shades. He was eight years old than and he still could remember that feeling, as if the picture was trying to get him inside those colors and yet that world of kindness and happiness was far far away, beyond his reach.

While looking at Ayame, Kyoya felt exactly like that. But this was the living being. Not the picture. He realised that moment how alone they were in this forest. Only two of them and the ruins. Suddenly the distance between them seemed very little and he could feel her presence with every inch of his body. Yes. He could feel her and if he wanted to, he would be able to touch this mesmerizing being.

What was he thinking?! Earth to Kyoya! Snap out of it! He shook his head.

_It must be because it was so hot a while ago. I guess it affected my perception. Yes it must be it._

_"_Kyoya!Come here! You must see this!" Exciting voice came out somewhere between the ruins.

When Kyoya slowly made his way to Ayame she caught his hand and drew him closer to her. Still holding his hand tightly she pointed to the big hole, which must have been an entrance. Interesting, Kyoya thought, when her attention is obsessed with something she acts so intimately.

"Kyoya, can we go inside?" Ayame asked curiously, her eyes focused on the hole.

"Inside? Do you want to?"

She turned to him and nodded. She looked like a child. This made Kyoya chuckle a bit.

"Kyoya, please, please, please???" She looked so incredibly Tamakish that moment. The chuckle froze and Kyoya's inner alarm started to scream. Tamakish, means troublesome!

"I don't think it is a good idea."

"I really want to see it and I don't want to go alone,"

She was looking at him with pleading eyes. Kyoya stared at her. His mind went blank for a moment and he found out that he was hesitating. No way! He was actually thinking of possibility joining her in _Indiana Jones_ action! This can't be happening! Thinking of adventures..._Not only my perception was affected but my common sense is nowhere to be found!_

Ayame wanted to see that entrance no matter what. She saw doubt in Kyoya's eyes but when she was close to something that was peace of the great history or art or architecture she would forget everything else.

"Never mind I will go alone," She said and hoped that it would bring Kyoya to some action. Before Kyoya could react she was already on the way to the pyramid's top.

_She is fast..._Kyoya thought. At that moment Ayame's foot slipped and she had to wave her hands to gain the balance. Kyoya froze. _Not to mention clumsy... _

_Fast and clumsy isn't a good combination._

"Ayame! Wait! It's dangerous!" He called in her direction but she just continued climbing. He didn't know why but suddenly the fury and the worry increased at the same time and that made him automatically follow her.

With some miraculous power she managed to not fall down. Kyoya was already by her side and without realising what he was doing he caught her hand and squeezed it firmly.

"...Kyoya?" Ayame looked at him in confusion.

"You are not going anywhere without me!"

He seemed really angry. Ayame stood there and suddenly felt like a child. "Kyoya, I am sorry but I am old enough! You don't have to worry so m-"

"I am not worried at all, it's just that I think that getting injured here would mean that you act very irresponsibly! Think! you are not alone here, some people might be..." He wanted to say worried but he swallowed that word, realising he was opposing himself here. He took a breath and ended his lecture like this: "All I want to say is, that you act very arrogantly."

Ayame was intensely watching him. Than she asked: "Would you be so kind and make something clear for me? You say that I have an arrogant attitude, by the same time you are saying you are not worried...That doesn't make sense now, does it?"

Kyoya didn't know how to specify his saying nor how to get away from this situation. He just avoided eye contact with her and was hoping, she wouldn't notice but of course she did. With the single movement her hand was out of his and all he managed to see was her white dress flattering in the air. Rest of her was gone out of his sight.

He didn't know what happened. "Ayame? Ayame!" Jeez, where is she now! She couldn't just have disappeared! But than he noticed that where he stood was and edge of the pyramid. The half of it was buried deep down into the earth. His heart skipped a beat. No she wouldn't...It was actually pretty obvious that she did it on purpose, but he could feel the sudden ache in his stomach.

He knew he had to say it. "Ok, I admit it, I was worried! Are you satisfied?" No response. "Ayame, can you hear me? I WAS WORRIED!" He yelled a bit louder. "so you can come out,"

"Why are you yelling? You look like a completely crazy man," He heard her giggle. The voice was coming from somewhere near the edge.

Kyoya just sighed. "That was your intention from the start wasn't it?" He felt a bit better when he heard her voice. "Where are you?"

"Here!" Kyoya looked down the edge and saw her standing completely fine on the stall. She smiled "Someone was investigating allready and left this sole here and I thought I would use it!"

"In order to play a trick on me? You really are unfair..." Kyoya said, but had to chukle a bit when he saw her triumphant beam. "Here, take my hand,"

He offered his hand to her to help her get back to him and that moment was the moment Ayame first saw through his eyes, hidden beneath those glasses, deep into his soul. The simple gesture like this, the simple smile on his face and this simple feeling of security which ran through her veins when she touched his soft fingers...She realised how simple everything was...Him and her and the ruins...They were all alone, sharing the moment of faith in each other. She knew he wouldn't let her go and he knew she would take his hand no matter what.

_And we only know each other for not even a week..._Was the thought which crossed their minds at the same time.

On their way to the hotel they were still holding hands. Even though both were silent the comfortable feeling they gained from each others company was very pleasing.

The ring of Kyoya's cellphone broke that silence.

Both of them stopped.

"Hello? Yes, of course. No, why?" Kyoya's eyes narrowed. "I understand. I will have to meet him in person, something like this...It would be inaccurate to discuss it with him on the phone."

And with it he finished the phone-call. Kyoya turned to Ayeme who had the worry written all over her face and said:

"We are going back to Japan."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own OHSHC.

Thanks for the reviews! They really do chear me up!!! Thanks!

**CHAPTER 7**

**Confessions and confusion**

"I have an appointment tomorrow at four o'clock, so I will be able to meet you at seven in the hotel we have agreed about....Yes of course, it will be an honour. I am looking forward to the dinner. Thank you very much."

Kyoya removed his phone from his ear and sighed.

Ayame was sitting right next to him, watching the way while the limo was moving towards their new home. Honeymoon was over. Kyoya was feeling a bit at fault that they had to leave so early but it seemed that Ayame didn't mind at all. When he told her that they were going back she just nodded and said that she understands the importance of the matter.

"Ayame," She turned her head to him surprised that while calling her name he touched her hand with his as if it was a typical thing for them. she tryed to keep her cool and seriously looked into his eyes. Kyoya continued, "Ayame, tomorrow will be a very important day for me and my family, I mean, for our family"

"You mean that appointment," Ayame stated. Kyoya nodded.

"Yes, we are about to meet a member of the Patel family from Mumbai. They are well-known for their investments in the medical field as for their building society. They want to build the hospital in Japan and they contacted us for co-operation."

Ayame was listening patiently.

"I want you to be on the meeting with me."

Ayame's stomach made an interesting movement. It vanished. She tryed to keep her cool once more.

"Kyoya, it is necessity, isn't it?"

"It is necessity Ayame,"

She looked in front of her. Kyoya could tell she knew why she had to be there. Raji Patel was coming with his wife. Wife was something that had to show them his other side. She had to be his exact image. You could tell very much about the person by looking at his partner. If he is trustworthy person, how much he cares about things that are dear to him. Their dinner would be the first step. Ayame had to be there.

She turned to him and smiled self-confidently. "You can count on me Kyoya." When she said it she placed her other hand on his, which was already on her other hand and squeezed it hardly trying to reassure him about her words.

Kyoya didn't know where these feelings came from but he couldn't help and respond to her gesture. He slowly moved his head to hers and touched her forehead with his lips. Not sure what he was doing he moved them to her ear feeling her body reacting to his every movement and whispered "I know,"

Ayame thought she would burst with the mixture of tension when he did that. His head rested on her shoulder and she had the feeling that there was no intention of moving it away on his side. They sat like this and Ayame got used to it. She couldn't help but realise that Kyoya, even though he was a man, while resting his forehead on her shoulder like this was unexpectedly fragile. She felt his exhaustion. It was obvious that traveling was not his strong side. She smiled to herself, he will fall asleep instantly when we arrive, she thought. Ayame moved her hand from Kyoya's wanting to stroke his hair, when the limo stopped.

They arrived to their home.

Like two magnets hopelessly connected to each other they stayed like this. Ayame was counting seconds while the driver was giving the sign to a man who was about to come and open the door.

She suddenly felt Kyoya's breath and tiny whisper: "I wish we could stay like this for a while," When he said these surprising words, he straightened his back and met her widen eyes with the mysterious and tired smile. "Your shoulder was unexpectedly comfortable,"

Ayame's cheeks went a bit pink but Kyoya didn't get the chance to see them, because servant opened the limo door on his side.

When he got out, Ayame's left side felt very cold. Her eyes were still watching him when he came to her door and opened them by himself not letting the servant to do it. He stood like a gentleman and her heart calmed down the moment their hands touched. She smiled to herself and her smile continued all the way to the main gate of the mansion which was built in the modern style with some classical elements. It was beautiful. She realised that one part of it was built by her designs and another part was made with the design unknowing to her but these two designs made nice combination, without intruding each other. she had the feeling that it would stand there for centuries.

"I added just some bits to it but left the garden design which you made half an year before our wedding. Some plants are still growing but I believe it will be beautiful," Kyoya said with the calm tone.

Ayame looked at him with that smile which was on her face the moment he helped her out of the limo. "Thank you, it was my dream to live in this house...I didn't expect it to be so perfect!"

Kyoya smiled at her and realised he was a bit satisfied as he always was when she was smiling like this and lifted his glasses with his free hand "You don't have to thank me, this project was your idea to begin with, all I did was to bring it to life,"

"You think you don't deserve my thanks? It is rather unexpected from you to think like that, Kyoya!" Ayame's grip loosened as she stepped in front of him "Do you realise that this is the first thing that we actually created together? My time and your time, my ideas and your material. I would not be able to live in this mansion without my .... without my husband...Without you, actually..."Her face burned as she said all of this.

Kyoya could only stare. She could understand so many things that were hidden beneath the surface. It was clear that he would never ever be able to draw himself away from her. They got involved with each other and he could tell that you should be a total stranger if you want to hide yourself from her. He chuckled to himself " I guess you have a point,"

"And a good one!" Ayame said and crossed her arms with the stubborn look on her face. She was extremely cute like this.

Kyoya's eyes pierced hers and an idea came into his mind. His lips formed the smile of the devil.

"I guess we didn't have the time for this on the honeymoon but...I want to try something,"

Ayame took the step back "Why are you looking at me like this?" To try something...He doesn't mean...Ayame blushed deeply"No Kyoya! You can't be thinking..."KYOYA!!! Let me go!"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. Kyoya in the flash was by her side and lifted her like a feather into his arms. Bridal style of course, we could assume that!

"I didn't know you were so heavy," he started to tease her while caring her with the light steps into the mansion.

"What?! I AM NOT!!! I thought you were tired! And what do you intend to do? Let me GO!" Ayame was a bit scared now.

"Don't get any wrong ideas. I will just carry you. I know you won't speak to me if I try anything, right?" He looked at her seriously. She couldn't say anything to this. At her expression he started to laugh.

"Kyoya! Stairs! You don't have to...AND STOP LAUGHING! You will drop me!"

He didn't listen to her and continued like this till they reached the door of the bedroom. He wasn't laughing anymore and made a very serious face. Ayame closed her eyes and started to cling on him as hard as she could. With his leg he managed open them and Ayame could feel that he gently placed her on something soft. She knew it was a bad. She curled herself and kept her eyes shut. She felt a slight thud by her side and Kyoya's hand on her shoulder.

"Ayame you can relax, I really won't do anything, so open your eyes," He said with the calm tone so typical for him.

"You promise?"

Suddenly his hot breath touched her ear. At this her body tightened and she heard his composed whisper "I promise."

She slowly opened them and turned her body into the sitting position. Kyoya was just an inch from her, sitting on the bed as well. His cheeks were a bit pink. Ayame thought he was blushing but than she realised that it would be impossible so she said slowly "Kyoya...I guess it was too much for you caring me like this..." than she touched his forehead with her hand but Kyoya took it "I don't have a fever, don't worry. I need to sleep, that is all."

Ayame calmed down and giggled a bit. "Yes, I guess _you_ need," and while saying that she reached for his glasses and slowly removed them.

Kyoya didn't move. His heart was pounding a bit faster than normal. This kind of thing was very intimating. She had to realize that too because she froze, still holding his glasses.

"I guess I went a bit ...uhm...It is just that..." she couldn't find the right words. Kyoya thought she was desperate and he suddenly became aware of the fact that he too desperately wanted to know what she was trying to say.

"We became so close just after, I don't know, one week? And yet I have the feeling that I should not do things like this...I don't even know if we are close at all, but I know one thing that...The moment you stepped out of the limo and left my side I felt so cold...It was just a moment but when you touched me again I...I became normal...I felt like me...I don't understand all of this." She pierced his eyes and he could tell she was as confused as he was. But he knew one thing. This woman was unbelievable. Not wanting him to touch her and yet saying these confessions. It didn't seem right. Something was wrong, more than wrong...Something was out of the place. This confusion... The person like him didn't like it at all.

He hated when he couldn't understand things.

"Ayame, what am I to you?" He asked straight-forwardly. Ayame was disarmed by his eyes and knew she had to try and find an answer. She deeply knew who he was. What he was but couldn't find the word for it.

After a while of staring at each other she asked him back, "And what am I to you Kyoya?"

For one second she saw uncertainty in his eyes which vanished as quickly as it appeared. "I can't answer your question. Not yet."

Ayame felt disappointed but was glad he said the truth "Kyoya, it is the same for me. I can't find the word but I know you mean something to me. That is certain."

Kyoya nodded "Yes, that is certain."

The confused atmosphere changed. Now it was clear and without a burden only filled with the silence.

Kyoya broke that silence "We have to sleep, tomorrow is an important day,"

Ayame stood up and placed his glasses on the bedside table. "I am going to the shower," she informed him and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Kyoya was sitting on the bed for a while thinking about the question he asked himself.

When Ayame came back he was fast asleep.

***

_"Tamaki, don't cry, I will be alright, just play for me one more time, you know how much I love your music."_

_Little blond boy was hanging on his mother's hand. She was very ill. You could see how much she was struggling to keep the smile on her face. The boy was holding back his tears and smiled as well "Of course, maman. I will play for you." He stepped away from the huge bad, where his mother was resting and marched towards the piano._

_Lovely tone filled the house. Every single maid and even gardener could hear his heart's song, which was trying to keep ill woman from going to heaven._

_When Tamaki finished he could tell that mother fell asleep. He was always restless when she did so. She was so still you couldn't tell if she was breathing._

_He slowly came by her side and placed his lips on her pale forehead, "have nice dreams, maman" than walked out of the room._

_His steps took him into the garden, where his mother was keeping her beloved roses. Their smell was__ so like hers that Tamaki couldn't help but take the deep beath and hold on to it, afraid of loosing sweet scent._

_"What are you doing?"_

_In shock, Tamaki turned the way where he heard the voice, only to see little girl, who was standing in front of him. In this situation he would behave politely, but now he couldn't help but stare. She was all wet. The water was dripping from her hair and dress. She had stubborn look on her face as he was watching her in shock._

_"Why are you holding your breath? You are all green" she said and moved her head questioningly to the side. At that moment Tamaki realised why he was feeling so dizzy and let his breath go. "I like the scent." He said simply._

_The girl was watching him for a while than turned to the roses and started breathing deeply. "Yes," she said when she finished "They do smell nice, I bet the person who is taking care of them must be kind and nice too..."_

_Tamaki blushed a bit and nodded " My maman is taking care of them"_

_Girl's big brown eyes widened and she nodded as well letting him know she understands his feelings._

_Tamaki wasn't moving, afraid he would ruin the unknown connection which has formed between them. He felt at peace even though he didn't know her at all. They both were watching the roses._

_After a while Tamaki spoke out: " Uhm, I couldn't help but notice that you uhm...How to say it..."_

_"That I am wet? I fell into the fountain," she said and pointed with her delicate finger to the fountain in the garden. It seemed that she didn't mind being wet at all. Tamaki did. He swiftly removed his sweater from his shoulders and stepped closer to the girl. She turned to him and said " You really don't have to. Handsome man can't be harmed by water," _

_Tamaki chuckled as he was trying to get the sweater onto her curly wet hair. "You aren't a man you know,"_

_"I am not," she agreed "but you can't say beautiful woman can't be harmed by water, what if her make-up gets ruined?"_

_Tamaki loughed out loud. "You really are an interesting young lady!" Girl blushed a little and looked down._

_" My name is Rene Tamaki Richard Grantaine, you can call me Tamaki or Rene," he introduced himself and bowed to kiss her hand._

_Girl smiled a little "My name is Iris Polak but you can call me Ayame."_

_" Isn't that iris in Japanese?" Asked Tamaki and smiled politely. Girl nodded._

_"Than miss Ayame if you don't mind I will escort you to your home so that you can get a towel. Where do you live?"_

_"I live here starting today," Ayame said and pointed to his mansion. "My family sent me here. I am far relative of the mistress in this mansion from my father's side. Because my mother got remarried to my current father I am not her relative by blood, but I hope we will be friends,because I have the feeling that you are the son of that mistress" When she finished she moved her gaze from his eyes to her wet shoes. "I actually knew who you were the moment I saw you, but I was a bit scared to introduce myself, only a bit!" she added and straightened her back._

_Tamaki's face started to beam " Ayame, how old are you?"_

_"Eleven"_

_"Well, I am thirteen, that makes me your big brother, what do you say Ayame? Let us be siblings!" And with that his inner theater took over his mind. He immediately hugged her tightly and said out loud "I don't care if we are not related, I have a little sister I never knew about for thirteen years!"_

_"What?!?" Ayame's little brain was trying to understand the whole situation. She had the feeling that everything was on a serious tune. No doubt, the only explanation was this: Her new so called brother is an idiot!_

PREVIEW

**Chapter 8**: Kyoya and Ayame have to meet Raji Patel and his wife. What kind of impression will she leave on them? Will Kyoya find an naswer to his question? Look forward to the next chapter!

THANKS!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own OHSHC. I wish I could, yeah...This is reality.

**CHAPTER 8**

**"_You will be perfectly fine_"  
**

The waves of the ocean were moving lazily and the sun was burning. Every single living being, which was a bit sane, was trying to get under the shade, expect, for one.

Tamaki Suoh was in his emo state, not letting the sunshine get through his cold shale. Watching horizon, he was doodling in sand and growing mushrooms so unfitting to the whole climate of the island. The Miracle.

He suddenly noticed soft steps, which were slowly moving towards him. Knowing that it was Haruhi he whispered softly. "They left,"

Haruhi sighed and sat down by his side. "Yes, they did Tamaki-sempai,"

Tamaki turned his depressed face to her and said "Haruhi, you are not helping at all and stop calling me sempai,"

Haruhi grinned a bit "I am sorry but I can't help it, sempai"

Tamaki helplessly continued watching the sun setting.

They sat like this for a while, then Haruhi touched his shoulder and said "They will be alright, so please, don't worry,"

"I am not worried ," Tamaki said softly " I just feel a bit..."

"Lonely?"

"You can call it that," he admitted.

"I know what you mean. I feel lonely too Tamaki-sempai. Everyone misses the Host club, even Kyoya does"

Tamaki's shale disappeared. "I am sure he does, every mother misses her child when it flyes away from the nest,"

Haruhi sweat dropped "Tamaki-sempai,"

Tamaki then stood up and offered his hand to Haruhi, which she took. He pulled her up and hugged her tightly. "You know Haruhi, we can't be hosts anymore, I can feel that."

At this Haruhi questioningly looked into his eyes. Tamaki smiled at her "I can say without doubt that my heart belongs to you. And Kyoya's is being captured little by little,"

"How can you be so sure?"

Tamaki turned his gaze to the horizon.

"I know him and I certainly know her,"

***

Ayame was still sleeping after Kyoya left the mansion. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised that Kyoya could actually get up. She did hear his alarm-clock ringing for forty minutes before he opened his eyes. It was still ringing for an hour before he decided to get up. She stayed in bed for a while, keeping her eyes shut and absorbing the faint scent which was around her. It was his scent.

She inhaled it.

Realising what she was doing she blushed and decided to get up. When she did so the first thing she noticed, were her trousers from pyjamas right under her side of the bed. Ayame panicked at first but then calmed down. She must have thrown them on the floor while sleeping. She hated trousers and she hated night gowns. The only thing she could sleep in were pyjamas. Well, upper part.

Little did she know that Kyoya noticed her trousers and chuckled to himself, thinking how unfeminine she could be sometimes.

Ayame looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a crazy poodle with her curly hair pointing towards every corner of the room. She sighed. Today is the dinner... Ayame's stomach disappeared

"ARGH!!! Ayame! Don't be so nervous! You never get nervous so don't be! O.K.! Let's run and throw away your stress!" Her stomach suddenly made a funny noise. Alright, good news. Stomach was still there and apparently it was hungry.

After the sprint she took a shower, dressed up and went to the dining hall. Because the mansion was her project she didn't have the problem to find her sodesired room. Suddenly the familiar voice called her name. "Mistress!"

She turned around and saw her beloved butler in front of her "No way! Johnathan!" She was so happy that cought his hands and was literally beaming. "I thought you stayed with my parents!"

Johnathan smiled one of her favourite smiles and said "Oh no mistress, I wouldn't be able to be in that huge house without you!"

"I know Johnathan, I wouldn't either." said Ayame and hugged him tightly.

Johnatan was taken aback "Now, now, I am not as young as you remember me, mistress." said butler in pain.

Ayame quickly let go of him. "I am sorry, It's just that you are like my family. How is your grandson by the way?"

"Thank you for asking, he is doing well. An elementary school student, is having some troubles but very talented I must say,"

Ayame patted butler on the shoulder "Of course, you are his grandfather," Old man grinned.

They were only one meter from the dining hall when Ayame asked, "How is my sister doing?"

Johnatan stopped "She is missing you very much mistress, otherwise she is fine. Going to the school this year."

"It's a pity I won't see her than. September right?"

"Yes,"

_My final year at university is starting this September_, Ayame thought.

When they arrived to the dining hall, Ayame heavily sat down and waited as maids were preparing her breakfast. While eating Johnatan informed her that Hitachiin brothers were coming.

"Twins? Fashion designer's Yuzuha Hitachiin's sons?"

Johnathan nodded "I guess Kyoya-sama wants you to look flawless."

Ayame stared at her bread and realised that Kyoya must have heard how she mentioned on their wedding day that she likes Hitachiin designed clothes. Suddenly her heart fell somewhere into her stomach. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable about this whole sitation. Not just uncomfortable but ashamed as well. Kyoya organised everything for her today.

She was used to do things by herself and now she didn't even think about how would she look like and how would she represent him.

_He must think I am irresponsible... _

This thought slashed her heart like a knife. One side of her was telling her that this wasn't the case, but she had her pride. Actually some unnecessary pride which was the cause of the misunderstandings in her life. Her fists banged on the table and she stood up with the fire in her eyes.

"I won't allow ANYONE to think of me like that! Especially not _him!_ I don't like disappointing people" with that she left the table, furiously dialling the number of the Hitachiin studio. Johnathan rolled his eyes.

_There she goes again._

***

Kyoya was taping on his notebook. Quickly and smoothly, like a snake, which is about to strike. When he finished the taping, he called his personal assistant Kurumi-san into his office.

Elegant woman stepped inside. "You were calling Kyoya-sama?"

Kyoya nodded and under his glasses he pierced her eyes so hardly, that the woman was trying to gain a stable ground underneath her feet.

"Kurumi, I called you about the mission of completion of the contract with our Indian investors...As you know I have the meeting with them."

"Yes, Kyoya - sama,"

"Did you prepare everything for that?"

"Of course, Kyoya-sama,"

Kyoya closed his eyes. "Good, you may go now, "

Kurumi bowed her head and thought, that Kyoya must be a bit nervous, it wasn't typical for him to ask, whether they completed his orders or not. He simply knew they did. But today...

When Kurumi went out of the room, Kyoya turned around, looking from the high window, to which he was sitting with his back just a while ago. His mind was all focused on this event, checking everything again and again. Than without noticing, his thoughts slowly turned to Ayame's calm sleeping face.

Kyoya's head was suddenly filled with her images. It was as if they were trying to comfort him, calm him down. He allowed this automatical process and closed his eyes. He was feeling relaxed.

The low tune of his phone destroyed the little atmosphere of peace.

He blackly looked at the phone, which was brave enough to not explode and took it. But when he saw who was calling, the anger disappeared instantly.

"Ayame?"

---_"Kyoya, I am on my way. There were no changes in schedule right?"_---

Kyoya looked at his wristwatch. It was six o'clock. Dinner is at seven.

"You will be right on time. Tell Tanaka to take you to where my office is. I want us to arrive together."

----"_Roger that, see you than_,"---- And with that she ended the phone call.

Kyoya sighed and called for Kurumi again, so that she would give him suit for the meeting.

***

Ayame was patiently waiting for her husband. Sitting in the limo, she was scanning surroundings, trying to catch every movement with her eyes. She was just longing to see him. Her legs were feeling a bit cold and her hands were sweating.

_Argh! I am nervous again! Calm down! Calm down..._

"Ayame,"

She quickly turned her head to her left side. Kyoya, like always, surprised her.

"Kyoya..."

He swiftly sat down by her left side. Tanaka-san, the driver, started the car and they were already on their way to the restaurant.

They were quiet for a while. Ayame hoped, she would calm down after seeing him, but it has gotten worse. He just looked ...No word would describe him, so handsome, dressed in a formal black suit. And the feeling she was getting from him was overwhelming. She thought her heart would just explode right there.

She desperately tried to act as if nothing was happening. _Of course he would be like this, he is Kyoya after all, so why are you so surprised and are overreacting? _She took a deep breath.

Kyoya noticed that and turned his gaze towards her.

"You don't have to be so nervous,"

"I am not nervous,"

"You will be just fine. As I said before, you tend to attract people. You don't have to work hard for it. You just do it, without realising, it. It's..."

he wanted to continue, but stopped. Ayame asked "It's what?"

They were looking into each others eyes. Than Kyoya blinked and looked out of the window. "It's you talent, I guess. And besides, you look smashing,"

Ayame was watching him, surprised, that he would praise her like this. She smiled widely and answered "Of course,"

Kyoya looked at her in interest. "Of course? That is your answer? Not _thank you_ or_ you are so kind_? "

Ayame blushed and said: " Well of course I have to look smashing, it is one of the things that will benefit you. People tend to judge others like this. You can say very well, what the person is like, by looking at him. How much he cares for his outer and inner self. As old philosophers would say, the body represents our inner soul and our thinking. How would you expect someone to care for something, if he can't take care of himself?"

"So you are saying that only the beauty matters?" Ayame knew he was testing her by the way he was watching her. She knew very well that he understood, what she meant so she answered angrily.

"I am just saying, that to care for yourself is a very important thing. Everyone who values the hard-work, knows that,"

Kyoya suddenly started laughing. Ayame was more angry with that. "You don't have to have these kinds of reactions, you know,"

"It's just..." he looked at her and touched her red cheek with his hand softly "You will be perfectly fine today, just perfectly fine, believe me, someone like you," and he touched her forehead with his cold lips.

It was as if every doubt vanished in Kyoya's heart.

He knew that the meeting would be a huge success.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own OHSHC.

_HI!!! I am very sorry for such a delay, but I had a lot of work to do. I am applying for an Academy of Arts so I have a hell looooot of work to do...And high school and ARRRGHHH!!!!!_

_But I will try to upload as quickly as possible._

_Thank you for your comments. I decided to re-upload these chapters once more, because after reading them through, I realised something. I have big mistakes... Sorry for that. So please be patient. I will re upload them as soon as I can._

**CHAPTER 9**

**Dinner and warmth under covers  
**

It was seven o'clock and Ayame found herself sitting next to her husband in the fancy restaurant of the hotel, where their guests were staying.

Her hands were sweating. It seemed, that her confidence has disappeared somewhere beyond her reach. Kyoya could feel her anxious feelings, so he softly touched her shoulder. Ayame took a deep breath and nodded.

_Nothing will happen. I won't embarrass myself_.

She was used to these kind of situations. Meeting important people and making impressions. But now, being with Kyoya like this, it was different.

She was feeling out of place, not comfortable at all. Was she looking ok? Wasn't her dress too short? Was her make-up too much?

Suddenly Ayame heard steps. Mr. Patal appeared before them with his wife. He was man around his forties. Kyoya swiftly shook his hands with him and welcomed them in English. Ayame stood up and smiled at them. She could feel how both Mr. and Mrs. Patal were looking at her, scanning every detail. She was sure, they were kind of people who won't let go of any mistake. _Ones you screw yourself up in front of them, you will be screwed up forever, _she thought.

As they sat to their private round table, conversation was slowly taking the shape.

"Long time no see, Kyoya," said Mr. Patal and smiled."I hope your father is feeling well?"

"Yes, he is in Europe right now,"

"Oh, yes, I heard of that, Europe... I hope it is ready for your family's invasion!" Said Mr. Patal and started to laugh at his own joke. Kyoya just smiled politely. Ayame was sure what he meant. This joke had to be an allusion to Kyoya's current marriage. She was sure, Mr. Patal wanted to have conversation with_ her_, since she was one of the connecting points of Ootori family to Europe.

So she decided to take initiative. "How was your trip, Mr. Patal? I hope you will enjoy your time in Japan. I was very impressed myself, when I first arrived here ."

_OH NO!_ She bit her lips. _What if it wasn't his first time in Japan? I had to ask Kyoya about him. I AM SOOO STUPID!!!_ She squeezed Kyoya's hand, which was resting on her leg.

"Oh, It is first time for us. We haven't seen much, I am looking forward to your guidance." said Raji Patal and smiled.

Mrs. Patal turned to her husband and said something to him in their language. Kyoya slowly leaned to Ayame and whispered

"Just leave the talking to me, next time be more careful. Her untactful behavior saved you right now,"

Ayame wanted to say to him, that he himself is talking in Japanese right now, acting impolite, but decided to plunge her fork into her appetizer instead, which just arrived.

She decided to listen to men's talk. Ayame couldn't help but notice, that Mr. Patal was trying to somehow test Kyoya. He was observing his reactions. Keeping his cool, Kyoya was answering everything with his calculating mind. In the end Mr. Patal had to ask question, which Kyoya wanted to hear and answer. It seemed that Indian investor caught this fact and became very competitive. Ayame was just thinking how they are loosing their time on playing with words, rather then discussing the important matters. It seemed that Mrs. Patal was in her situation, looking at her husband a bit embarrassed. Ayame found this very calming. She and her had at least something in common. Men, who wouldn't give up, no matter what and no matter how absurd the situation was getting. Finally, when Mr. Patal turned to Ayame, she had her moment to shine.

"What do you think, Mrs. Ootori? Our medicament have gained even license, which is the proof of the fact, that it is in terms with the European standards."

Ayame swallowed and answered in the cool voice, smiling: "I find it wonderful. It will be especially useful for our business, because, as I assume our goal is to _cooperate_ with each other,"

With this she set the line between him and her huseband, saying clearly that she won't allow any disturbing competitive attitude. Kyoya just smirked. She could clearly say, that investor was surprised. And to her delight she had the feeling, that she made an impression.

The dinner continued in a friendly atmosphere. Finally it came to an end.

When they were about to leave Mrs. Patal stopped Ayame and said in a low, graceful voice.

"I am very glad, that we could meet you," Ayame looked at her, taken back a bit by her unexpected good English and smiled.

She shook her hand with her "Pleasure is all ours," emphasizing the word ours. Mr. Patal then took hand of his wife as they made their way to their hotel apartment.

After they left, Kyoya closed his eyes and lift his glasses.

"Well, I can say it was a huge success, tomorrow I will lead them through our company,"

Ayame looked at Kyoya, who was smiling. It was clear he was very satisfied.

"I see, I am glad," Said Ayame. Suddenly she lost balance in her legs and had to catch Kyoya's arm in order to not fall down.

"Ayame?"

She was pale. Kyoya's eyes widened. Her hand was shaking a bit. She was completely ok the moment ago and now...Don't tell me...

His features softened. Without any further words he helped her to sit down and ordered something so that she could drink. _Water will do._ He noticed, that throughout the dinner she hasn't eaten much.

_She was nervous._ He thought. _She isn't as confident as I thought..._

"I am alright Kyoya..." He heard her whisper. He looked at her and seeing her pale expression and her weak hands resting on her lap, something ached in his heart and without thinking he grabbed her shoulder tightly and looked into her eyes.

"You did very well today, thank you!"

It was as if some kind of an energy transferred into Ayame, giving colour to her cheeks. She lowered her eyes and nodded.

"Of course..."

***

Days were passing by as Ayame was getting used to her new life.

The business plan with Indian investors was going smoothly. Only thing that was worrying Ayame was Kyoya's workaholic attitude. He was working day and night. His whole life was now only his laptop. She understood that he needed to work, but on the other hand she was scared. Building new hospital would take year and half. They were only in the process of preparing ground plans.

Her relationship with him was limited by the greeting in the morning and with the mobile phone. It was slowly getting on her nerves, especially because her own family was ignoring her completely, nor Tamaki, nor Fuyumi would call her. She knew, that they thought she needed her privacy with Kyoya, but now was the time, when she needed their company the most.

She didn't want to bother Kyoya, because she knew how to solve this. Whenever she was feeling lonely it meant that she was lacking some sort of work. And that is why she greeted the start of university with opened arms.

She was assigned to Japanese atelier of Architecture in her university. There were only six other people in her group. Soon they got the project to work on and Ayame found herself sitting at her table, drawing her ideas on the papers, non-stop.

Ayame was enjoying it. The feeling of the pencil, skating on the paper. Soon some of her ideas were brought to life with the help of a stiff-paper and adhesive.

Little did she know, that a certain someone, at the late hours, would stand silently in front of her workplace, watching her intensively. It was non other than Kyoya, who would always find the time to come and look at his wife, working hard and doing her best in her studies.

He found it pretty funny, but exactly at these moments, it was as if he could reach her nature. He found easier to judge her personality with her actions and her habits. He got to know some interesting things. She would always wear her hair in ponytail, while drawing. She was right handed and when she didn't need the pen, she would stuck it behind her right ear. Her mouth was slightly open whenever she was measuring something.

She was using black pen for drawing, not pencil. It was as if she was confident in her actions. Whatever line she draw, she would never be able to erase it.

He didn't want to admit this to himself, but watching her would always calm him down. His feelings were forming slowly and after a while he started to notice other things too.

Everything around her was warm. It was fascinating. Her soft skin and her eyes full of concentration. He was uncontrollably attracted to these features.

He was surprised by his sudden urges. Like wanting to touch that warmth, feeling it in his bones. But he was always silent. Just watching her from afar.

It was so until one day when she finally noticed him.

"Kyoya? I thought you were working,"

Kyoya just smiled.

His shadow behind the door made Ayame shiver and she realised that it was a while, since she had to be alone with him like this.

"Do I need your permission to shower?" He asked in the teasing voice. Ayame just frowned. Kyoya smiled and slowly went into the corridor.

_His hair was longer._.. She noticed. And when she did, she realised that she wanted to touch them, to sprung off her seat and hug him tightly, so that he wouldn't go anywhere.

_What...?_ These feelings came out of nowhere,

_I__sn't it weird? Just ignore it. You were just feeling lonely again,_

After some time, still thinking about what she was thinking, Ayame got up from her working table and after taking the shower went straight to bed. Kyoya was already there,apparently sleeping.

She softly layed down. And unconsciously touched his back with hers.

Ayame didn't know that this was her habit already. In her sleep, she would always press her back to him, so that she could be warm. Kyoya knew that but was keeping it as his secret.

But today he whispered softly: "You are warm, Ayame,"

Her heart started to beat fast. He was awake. Than she realised what she was doing.

_Oh no! _She attempted to move, but Kyoya's hand appeared from behind her touching her shoulder. He didn;t want her to move?!

She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. "I am the one, who should say that,"

Kyoya's back moved as he chuckled to himself. "Are you saying, that I am hot?"

She punched him hard on the shoulder. "Don't be so full of yourself!"

After this they were silent. Back to back. Together. They felt comfortable with each other, sharing this peaceful moment. They were already used to sleeping in the same bed, but this was different. They were awake. Because Kyoya would come home late, he would often find Ayame already sleeping. She was always curled up in her blankets deeply, even her head covered by them. She was a calm sleeper. Kyoya feared, after their first meeting, that her energetic personality would make her a person, who would never be able to sleep on the one spot. He was even expecting her to be a moon-walker. But to his delight she wouldn't even turn around much. Kyoya knew, that he needed a good sleep. He wouldn't be able to function, if he didn't sleep.

After a while Kyoya asked. "By the way, how was the first day in university?"

He felt Ayame's back to move a little. She was thinking. "O.K., I guess. I met interesting people" After the pause she continiued. "I Think we will be a good team. They set us for a little project together, so that we get to know each other better."

"Did they ask any ... Questions?"

Ayame didn't get what he meant at first, but than it hit her "Oh. Well, let me think. I can't recall anything unusual. They did notice the ring and some of them actually knew who I was, but nothing more."

Kyoya closed his eyes. "I see. But still, be careful,"

Ayame laughed a bit, and knowing he meant it in the other way, but still wanting to tease him, she said, "Are you afraid I will be snatched away?"

Kyoya calmly answered. "I know you won't be."

His confidence did flatter her a little, because it indicated his faith in her. But on the other hand, just maybe, it wasn't the case. She punched him again. "You are TOO full of yourself, how do you know I won't be? I am a woman. Give me comfort, space, hardworking good man who cares about me and love will come naturally,"

"That is why you won't be snatched away." Said Kyoya "Your own philosophy sets me at a complete ease,"

Ayame couldn't help but laugh out loud again. "And what you just said really underlines the fact, that you are full of yourself!" And she turned around and hugged him tightly.

She didn't care anymore. She just did it. Kyoya froze. She could feel his body tensing. It was funny, that she was the one who took initiative. As Kyoya finally made his mind to turn around as well, she whispered: "Don't, just let us be like this for a while,"

He slowly relaxed. He could feel her tiny body pressing hardly to his back and warmth filled his insides. Kyoya was afraid, that making a tiny move would scare her, so he kept still. His eyes started to feel heavy and he closed them. His chest started to move in the same rhythm as Ayame's. Then Kyoya heard a tiny whisper "I missed you..." and Ayame fell asleep.

Kyoya was awake the whole night. Regretting it in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own OHSHC_

_Just a little chapter for you guys, letting you know, that I am still alive. I will continue so just be patient. WARNING: This story is turning slowly into FLUFF! Gooood! I am such a _fangirl!

**CHAPTER 10**

**T****reasure**

Some time passed after THAT dinner and after THAT night. It seemed, to Kyoya's disappointment (even though, he was trying his best to NOT feel disappointed ), that Ayame was keeping her distance from him. She didn't display any action, which would somehow be related to the affection. Only thing she did, once in a while, was pat him on the shoulder, while he was working. The moment she did, he could feel that unfamiliar tension in his body and some unknown urge to turn to the source of that patting. Which was Ayame, but she was long gone, when he finally decided to turn and face her with his rare smiles. It bagged him. _Yes Kyoya, it bagged you a lot! _But he couldn't or wouldn't make anything that would indicate, that he was actually longing to touch her _or even more…? _Whenever these kinds of thoughts accured in his head, he would immediately try to push them away, but it was hopeless… He was doing all sorts of things to concentrate on his work, but he was a man after all and a man with a high self esteem, which was shaky right now, because he wouldn't succeed in one field: Field of love. He couldn't believe, that something like this would happen in his life. He was a host for God's sake and now he was acting like an inexperienced little kid. Which he was not. Kyoya Ootori was seriously confused. But not as much as his wife.

Ayame was swimming in the ocean of a confusion. After what she did that night she expected him to at least do the same later, or do something similar to that hug the night after, but he didn't. Did she overdo it? _Yes…_ She thought_… I overdid it… Maybe I hurt his pride doing it first? I mean he is a man right?_ Yes. Love turns people into non analysing, forgetful and stupid creatures. So Ayame decided to wait, to stop initiating and to help Kyoya regain his pride as a man. But this lead to nowhere: Kyoya was thinking, that she is afraid and shy to touch him, so he decided to play gentleman, and Ayame was sure she was doing him a favor. And all of this lasted the whole month and the tension between two started to grow into a size of a cosmic balloon: When they were eating it was as if the food was stuck in their throats, when they were driving in the car, none of them was able to touch an others hand, like they used to so long ago… It was sad…. And extremely funny to all the people in the mansion, especially maids who were giggling all over the place, while watching them eating in silence, with Ayame being clumsy with her fork and Kyoya forgetting, that newspaper isn't something to eat, even though it is placed on your plate.

It was a very important meeting and Kyoya was sitting right next to his father. While focusing on the diagrams, which was spread to everyone, he was trying to forget how lovely Ayame looked in that black dress, she wore yesterday for dinner.

"Ootori Kyoya-san, that red dot there…Uhm… Ootori Kyoya-san?" _(I am not good with honorifics)_

"Kyoya!"

He looked at his father's puzzled face and turned to Kotoko, his assistant.

"Uh, of course… _That red_… Yes, well, we were suggesting, that.."

Yoshio Ootori was watching his son, scanning every single emotion, that he had in his eyes a moment ago… He never saw his son like this. It only meant one thing: Woman.

After the meeting was over, Kyoya found himself sitting in front of his father.

"So, Kyoya…"

Kyoya looked at his father. "Yes?"

Yoshio cleared his throat. "I was wondering… Uhm…"

Kyoya blinked. He never heard his father saying _Uhm_ or _I was wondering…_

Yoshio cleared his throat once more.

"Yes father?"Kyoya repeated. He was getting a very bad feeling about this.

"Well, I was wondering how is your relationship developing with your lovely wife? "

_Developing? Relationship? __With AYAME? _Now it was Kyoya, who had to clear his throat.

It was as if he was trying to report his father about the contracts with other companies. "Uhm… We are very much in-"_No, what was he saying? _ "We saw how benefitial this marriage is and we both are very satisfied. " Said Kyoya finally and very coolly.

His father's eyes were fixed on his. Kyoya couldn't tell what he was thinking. Yoshio Ootori was the only person in the universe, aside from Tamaki, whose thought were a very big mystery to him.

Finally his father sighed. "You know why we contacted the Polak family and why did they agree to our proposal?"

Kyoya was sitting, still. Of course he knew. Everyone knew. New hospital buildings, great contacts with Europe and the Middle Asia. He nodded.

"I know what you are thinking right now, but believe me… Take that as a little bonus."

Kyoya sat still. Listening carefully. Mr. Ootori turned around on his chair and faced Kyoya with his back. "What you are building and doing right now reflects your inner self. The fact, that you are able to actually make things work, is because of your inner state. When you are feeling stable, everything is going smoothly, when you are in a big mess, everything around you, everything, that you have built is ruined." He sighed again. Deeply this time.

"Do you think I would let some good for nothing person be around my son? I would not accept just anyone. The fact, that Ayame is a daughter of such a prestigious family is just a _good_ thing. Not the _best_ thing. Do you understand?" Yoshio turned around and pierced him, with his look. "The same goes for the parents of that remarkable young lady. I want my son to feel secure. I need for you to be able to actually work and with that young woman, I am sure, you will succeed. We were really lucky. So… Don't screw it up!"

Kyoya returned home late. When he stepped into the living room, he was surprised to find Ayame sleeping on the couch. In front of her on the table, design magazines and pencils were everywhere he looked. The fire in the fireplace was warmly winking at him. His eyebrow twitched. _Why can't she work in her room…_

Kyoya smiled a bit to himself. _What a trouble…_ He stepped towards a couch and sat down in front of it. Looking at her sleeping face he felt satisfaction. She was peacefully sleeping, warmly and she was safe. His father's voice echoed through his head. _Treasure it…_

He moved his lips, so that he could taste the word: "Treasure…" It was so fitting. He moved his hand. The tense feeling that he was getting these days was now gone. The warmth from the fire place took it all away from him and gave him courage instead. His cold fingers touched Ayame's forehead lightly. Her lips parted a bit and for a split of a second, they formed a smile. Kyoya's heart skipped a beat, the same way, when she hugged him that night. He turned his face away from her. _God… This is getting dangerous!_

_NEXT CHAPTER: Painting aaaaaaaand finally, maybe a kiss?_


End file.
